Ice in the Flames
by joker32223
Summary: AU: What if Elsa had a companion all those years that no one, not even her parents knew about? Someone to help her control her fear and her powers.
1. Chapter 1

Seth couldn't believe he was doing this. This was illegal on so many levels, and it was oh so stupid. But he had to know. He had to.

He was currently climbing the outer walls to Arrendelle castle, finding handholds in the worn stone. He reached the top, and started to hoist his small body up, but quickly dropped back down to his earlier position, spying a guard patrolling. He waited for the man to pass, and raised himself over the top. He gazed at the large castle on the other side of the wall. He sighed, gazing up at the large window facing the town. He had more climbing to do.

Elsa was asleep when her window opened. Seth slipped in, not making a sound as his feet hit the carpet. He had to know why the castle had shut themselves off. The rumors in town had something to do with the princess, and he had wanted to find out if they were true. 'Maybe she's horribly scarred or something' he thought as he steeled himself to set out for the castle. He gazed around the medium size room. It was devoid of furniture save for a large bed and a dresser on the opposite wall. He didn't see the princess, but a lump on the bed told him of her location. He couldn't see her face, as her back was facing him. He crept around the bed, desperately trying to stay silent, but froze the second he saw her face. She was in no way horribly scarred. In fact, she was beautiful, her platinum blonde hair framing her face perfectly. He stood there for a while, not even realizing the implications of what he was doing. He finally caught on to what his brain was doing, shaking out of his trance. 'Well, better go. The longer I stay here, the more chances there are to get caught.' He thought as he slowly walked back towards the window. To this day, he sometimes wonders what would have happened if he had made it. Everything would be so different. But, he didn't, for as he was on the opposite side of the bed, the floorboards creaked. He winced, silently praying and turning ever so slowly. He had almost given a silent sigh, when Elsa's eyelids started to flutter. 'Crap' he thought as her eyes focused on him, and then flew wide. He leapt onto her bed, clapping his hand over her mouth, even as it opened to scream.

"OK. I know this looks bad. And I swear I have a totally legitimate reason to be in your bedroom at" he looked over his shoulder at her clock "3 o'clock in the morning. I can tell you, but only if you promise not to scream. Do you promise?" She nodded slowly, her eyes still wide. He removed his hand from her mouth slowly, ready to raise it again if she should scream. But when her mouth opened, all she had were questions.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Seth. I live in the town."

"And what, Seth, are you doing in my room?"

"That…is a very good question. It started a few weeks ago when the castle shut itself off from the town. I was curious, and the rumors mentioned you. A lot." Elsa winced as he brought up that painful memory. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. I wouldn't blame you."

"Well, Seth" She spat his name out as if were something nasty on her tongue, "I think you should leave. You have no business being here, so get out before I call the guards."

"Woah, I just got here!"

"I don't think you understand! This is a castle! You are trespassing! If they catch you, you'll be put on trial!"

"So what?"

"So…What?" Elsa replied, marveling at this person's stupidity.

"Yeah, so what? Hey, if I told you a secret, would that help you tell me yours?"

The child in Elsa deemed this fair, but her new Conceal, don't feel mantra shoved those thoughts back down. "No."

"Well, I 'ma tell you anyways. I've been dying to tell SOMEONE!" He half shouted, before backing off her bed, holding his right hand out in front of him. "You ready?"

"I…guess," whispered Elsa, thinking about how weird this whole business was.

Seth stared intently at his hand for about a minute, concentration showing on his face. Elsa took this time to actually look at her intruder. He was a little taller than her, with short brown hair, almost a buzz cut, with a burn mark on his left cheek, and his eyes were deep green. Finally, Seth snapped his fingers, shocking Elsa as she jumped a little, diving under her covers. Seth cleared his throat, and Elsa peeked out from under her sheets, then they slipped completely from her hands. She was staring intently at what Seth held in his hand. It was bathing the room in a light glow, as it flickered gently. Her heart started beating at a mile a minute, with her brain not far behind, still reeling from the implications of what she had just seen. For what Seth held in his hand was none other, than a small, orange flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa practically leapt out of her bed to examine the flame. "How did you do that?" She asked excitedly.

"I…don't know. I've been able to do it since I was born." Seth replied, closing his hand and extinguishing the flame. "You wanna tell me your secret now? It's only fair." He said, inadvertently giving her that pleading look that all small children have.

Elsa's brain had a miniature war, debating whether or not to reveal her secret, but she took one look at his face and sighed. She removed the gloves that she wore, and let the snowflakes spill out of her palms. Seth's eyebrows shot up as he rushed over. "So this is it! But…why would the castle shut its doors because the princess can…do that?"

Elsa told him of the night a few weeks ago, how Anna had woken her up, and how she accidentally struck her with her powers. She told him about the Trolls, and their message of fear. He felt the temperature drop a bit when she spoke of how her father had insisted that she be locked up, and that the gates be closed. "But I don't understand," Seth said, "Why lock you up, why try to pretend your powers don't exist, all because of what might happen?

"Don't you see?" Elsa hissed back. "I'm a monster. I hurt my sister. She almost died because of me…" The tears started welling up in her eyes, as she kept repeating 'conceal, don't feel' in her head.

"Hey. Look at me." Her eyes reluctantly left the ground and met his. "Hit me."

"What?!"

"Hit me. Not with your powers, just punch me." Her arm left her side as she reached over and tapped him gently with a fist. "That…was terrible. C'mon, hit me!" She hit him a bit harder. "HIT ME!" He shouted. She reared back with her fist and slammed it into his shoulder. "Good. That hurt." He said, smiling. Confusion was evident on her face as she, not for the first time, questioned his sanity. "Let me explain. You hit me with your hand correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you?" He gave her a sarcastic look. "Telling you"

"And it hurt me. You hurt my shoulder, but it doesn't hurt anymore. Now, the question is, do you fear you hand?"

"What?"

"I asked you a question. Do. You. Fear. Your. Hand?" He said slowly, emphasizing every syllable.

"No?" He gave her another look. "No."

"Then why should you fear your powers? Sure, at any point you could lose control, and even hurt someone, but you just have to trust that you won't. If you do, you apologize, fix your mistake, and move on." She marveled at the young boy in front of her. 'She's staring at me' he thought. "What? Have I got something on my face?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Wow, guys. This has been well received. Thanks for all the praise, and here's chapter 3.

They spent the rest of the night like that. Elsa asking Seth questions, Seth dodging them, and Elsa telling stories of how she and Anna would play together. The most common question, and the only one Seth would answer was "How do you control your powers?"

The answer was always the same. "I never felt like they were something to be controlled. They were just a part of me." They would take turns making things out of ice, fire, snow, and smoke. It was the most fun Elsa had had since she was locked up. She knew next to nothing about her new friend, and while she was having a great time, something about him was just…off. Whenever she asked about his past, he would shut down for a few seconds, and then change to subject. It couldn't have been more suspicious. It wasn't until she asked where he was living that she got a straight answer out of him.

"So you said you lived in Arrendele?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, maybe I can send chocolate?" She said, giggling.

"I don't think the mailman comes to the North Mountain" he replied. She froze **(Not literally) **and stared at her companion. This kid lived…?

"You live on the North Mountain?"

"Well, not on it." She relaxed, but not by much. "In it, is a better term? I found a cave near its base, and I've been living there for quite some time." He replied casually, as if living in a cave as a 9 year old was normal.

"What happened to your parents?" she asked. He closed his eyes and tensed, and she hastily tried to change the subject. "I mean, how is it in the cave?"

"Well, it's nice. But to answer your first question, when my powers started showing when I was five, my parents took one look, left one day, and never came back."

"I'm… I don't really know how to react to that."

"I'd be surprised if you did." He turned to look at the window, where light was starting to shine through as the sun rose. "I really need to go. It was nice meeting you and all but-"

"Wait!" Elsa shouted, scrambling to her feet. She couldn't lose him. He was the only one she could use her powers around. The only one that didn't make her feel like a freak. "You can't just leave m-"she tripped, and his arms shot out, holding up her slim frame.

"Don't worry princess. I'm not just going to leave you… well, I am, but I'll be back. Tonight. We'll hang out more, OK?"

"Promise?" She said, looking up into his eyes.

"Promise, your highness."

"Elsa."

"What?"

"Elsa…my name? Please use it."

"Of course. Elsa. El-sa." He said it slowly, feeling how it rolled off the tongue. "I like it."

"Well," she responded, giggling. "I'm glad I have your approval."

He let her get her feet under her again, then went to the window and opened it. He stood on the sill, facing her. He spread his arms, gave her a wink, and fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm back. I got an idea after I uploaded the last chapter, so quick update

'This is the stupidest thing I've ever done,' thought Seth as he climbed the window sill. He looked at Elsa, who was giving him a confused look. Seth spread his arms, gave her a wink, and fell back.

He instantly pushed with his powers against the wall, building thrust that launched him over the wall, and into the fjord. He rose sputtering from the water to see Elsa staring at him through her window. He spit out some water and gave her a thumbs-up. She laughed and shut the window.

'What the heck just happened?' Seth thought as he swam to the shore. 'I just trespassed on royal grounds, made friends with the crown princess, and promised to do it all again. Yep, Seth. You are officially insane.' He climbed onto the docks, went into a back alley and summoned a small flame to dry his clothes. When he left, he was dry as a bone.

He went to the marketplace to get a bite to eat. The first thing he saw was a homeless man panhandling, and a booth selling Wesleton, or Weasletown as Seth liked to call them, goods. 'Well, everyone needs to eat.'

"Hello, young man? Could I interest you in a Duke of Wesleton toy?"

"Um…no sir…I just thought I'd tell you that those blankets of yours? They're on fire." The stall owner whirled around, as the sheets were, indeed, blazing. Seth, of course, had NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT. YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING.

"Son of a Bi-"shouted the man, running to get water. Seth grabbed 5 apples, and 3 flasks of water, running across to give half to the homeless man before running back to his cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: I assume that Elsa and Seth are both about 9 years old. Correct me if I'm wrong. Anyways, more!

Seth collapsed onto his bed. Well, he called it his bed. It was just a jutting layer of rock that had a pillow on it. He sat back up, and bit into an apple. The meal reminded him of the first time he had come here. He had been wandering the streets for 2 weeks. When his parents left the country without him, their house was given back to the royal family, meaning he was evicted. He had been scrounging through someone's garbage when a huge dog emerged from behind their house, and started chasing him. He had ran out of town, trying to conjure a big enough flame to scare off the dog.

He had finally conjured the energy, but when he turned around the dog was running off whimpering loudly.

"Yeah! Take that!" Yelled Seth, not noticing the large bear emerging from the cave behind him. He noticed it when it sniffed his shoulder though. He spun around, preparing to fight, but the bear didn't attack. Maybe it was his small stature, or maybe it was the giant flame in his hand, but it just stared at him. It ended up taking him in, raising him like a cub. When it died a year ago, he had gone into town for the first time in years. He became mildly civilized, learning how to eat with utensils and use grammar in his sentences.

A knock at the cave entrance jerked him out of his memories. He readied the bow he used for hunting and turned the corner from his bedroom to the tunnel that lead to the entrance. There was a man standing there in an exquisite uniform. He had a package in his hand, which he gave to Seth, not even acknowledging the bow pointed at him. He then turned and walked back towards Arrendele. Seth looked down at the box, then ripped it open. Inside, was chocolate. Seth grinned. Elsa, Seth thought as he popped one into his mouth.

He slept the rest of the day, as there was nothing left to do. He woke up as night was falling, jerking awake. He knew that he was expected at the castle. He contemplated not going. It was a HUGE crime, and while Elsa would probably vouch for him, that probably wouldn't get him out of jail. But, Elsa would be so sad…no, he HAD to go. He ran for the town.

They talked for hours about everything they could think of. It was 3 o' clock in the morning when Elsa's stomach rumbled. She grinned at him sheepishly, as he smiled back

"How do I get to the kitchens?"

"What?"

"Your door is locked from the outside, so you can't get out. I've got an idea though. How do I get to the kitchens?" She shrugged and gave him the directions. "Cool. I'll be back soon, and I'll try not to get caught. But, if you hear screaming, that's probably me." He flashed a grin at her worried face, before turning and running at the door. He quickly turned to smoke and phased through the cracks around the door. (Yes, I stole that from Infamous: Second Son. Sue me.)

He made his was down to the kitchens, dodging guards when he saw them. He found it empty and sparkling clean. He went to the pantry and found it stacked with chocolate. 'Guess Anna likes chocolate as much as Elsa' he thought as he grabbed as much as his hands could carry. He went back to the room, sliding the chocolate under the door before phasing through himself. But when he got to the other side, he hit something very solid, and they both toppled to the floor.

Elsa was worried. Seth had been gone for more than 10 minutes, but it didn't take more than 3 to get down to the kitchens. She was thinking about trying to turn into ice or something like Seth had when chocolate started slipping under the door. She went to retrieve it when a mass of smoke quickly went around the door that materialized into Seth, who toppled into her, causing them both to land on the floor.

Seth landed on top of her, their faces inches apart.

"Um…hi" she said.

"I got the chocolate" he replied.

"I saw that," she retorted.

He had a sudden urge to kiss her.

"Do you mind..." she gestured with an unseen arm.

"What? Oh, yeah." He got off of her, and rose to his feet, then offered her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up.

Elsa tore into the chocolates, closing her eyes and savoring the flavor. She raised another one to her mouth, and Seth got an idea. She bit into the one she had and reached for another. But as she raised it, the chocolate melted in her hand. She glared at Seth as he smiled and grabbed one. He tried to bite into it, but it was frozen solid, and hurt his teeth when he tried. He smiled. He thought she would do that. He conjured a small flame on the tip of his pointer finger and tried to thaw the chocolate. Only, it wouldn't melt. He ramped up the heat, and yet the chocolate remained frozen. 'Hmm. Magic fire can't melt magic ice. Interesting.'

Day broke as the two recovered from the sugar hangover they experienced. Seth was getting ready to leave when there was a noise at the door.

El-sa? *knock, knock, knock, knock, knock* Do you want to build a snowman?

C'mon, let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now were not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman

"Go away Anna," said Elsa, looking as if it pained her to say it.

Ok…bye

The sound of soft footsteps sounded down the hall.

"Your sister?"

"Yes. She comes to the door, telling me to come out, asking if we can play. Especially during the winter, when it's snowing."

"I don't know how you say no to her. If I had a sister and she sang like that, I'd do anything she asked."

"Yeah, well…it's for her own good. I don't know what I would do if I hurt her again."

"How many times do I have to say that you just have to trust yourself?" He stood and walked to the window. "Bye, Elsa."

"Goodbye, Seth."

Seth turned to smoke and dived down to the wall, then again to the deserted streets. He drew his clothes tighter, and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Well, obviously I'm not going to describe their friendship night by night, so I'm skipping to when they're 18…yeah, you know what's going down in this chapter. Enjoy the sadness.**

Seth was looting a Wesleton ship when he heard the news. Over the years he had become a thief, living off what he could hunt for himself and the excess of the rich. He also gave as much of it away as he could, making him sort of a hero to the homeless and poor. He had just finished changing the paperwork to send the goods to the homeless shelter (the duke would explain it off as an act of charity on his part) and was going deeper into the ship to take his cut, when he heard a pair of men coming up the stairs. He phased behind the nearest door to wait until they passed, but he couldn't help but hear some of their conversation.

"…The way I heard it, they went off to Corona for some wedding and never arrived."

"Such a shame. I always liked the King and Queen."

Seth froze. The King…and Queen? Elsa had told him about a wedding, her cousin Rapunzel was marrying some guy named Eugene, and her parents were going to be in attendance. They had left a week and a half ago and were due back in a few days, but…what if…

"Oh God…" The end of his train of thought came out as little more than a whisper. He burst open the window with a concentrated blast of smoke, and phased out into the night.

He arrived at Elsa's window in record time, only to find it frozen shut. He hurled his weight against the window, cracking the ice, and forcing the window open a crack. He phased through, only to be stunned at what he saw. The entire room was white with frost, and Elsa was sitting down in front of her door, tears streaming down her face. He walked over, sitting down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her, holding her close. Her silent sobs continued for hours, until there was a knock at the door.

_"Elsa, please._

_ I know you're in there_

_ People've been asking where you've been_

_ They say of courage_

_ And I'm trying to_

_ I'm right out here for you_

_ Just let me in_

_ We only have each other_

_ It's just you and me_

_ What are we gonna do_

_ Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Elsa stayed silent, as a new wave of sobs overtook her.

It took hours for Elsa to stop crying enough to eat or drink, and a few more to convince her to sleep. Seth had carried her from her spot at the door, placing her on her bed. He had tucked her in, then stood, leaning on the wall, waiting for her to fall asleep. When her soft sobs turned to slow breathing, he went over and brushed the hair from her forehead.

"Goodnight, Elsa. I'm sorry." Seth planted a kiss on the top of her head. He started heading for the window when there was a rustling in the sheets.

"Please." There was a soft whimper from the bed. "Please don't leave."

Seth gave her a small smile, and had pulled up a chair, when the covers moved, revealing the empty spot next to Elsa. Seth hesitated, just for a second. He had slept in her room many times, but always on the floor or in a chair. This was…different. Elsa was desperate for something. Something to cling to, to tell her there was something else in this world. He climbed into the bed, and the covers shifted back over him. He put his arm back around Elsa and pulled her close, and she curled up to him. He had thought about doing something like his many times, but…not like this. They ended the depressing day in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Thanks for all the support, don't forget to review. A few sentences make my day. Anyway, here's part 7.**

It was the day of this coronation, and Seth was terrified. Not for himself, but for Elsa. The gates would be open, there would be people roaming the halls, and she hadn't gotten any better at controlling her powers. They had gone over the plan yesterday, he was to be up in the rafters at both the ceremony and the celebration. Should anyone wish to harm the new queen, they would end up in hot (pun intended) water with him.

But he was going to the palace first, to check on her before taking his position at the church. He turned into a mass of smoke outside his cave and quickly drifted on the wind over the town. The place was buzzing with activity as the town prepared for the big day. He saw Anna climbing all over the castle, singing about "the first time in never" or something like that. He floated into the chimney, following the tube back to Elsa's fireplace, where he rematerialized. He crawled out of the cramped space to find Elsa gazing at the portrait of her father hat his coronation.

She removed her gloves slowly as she began to sing.

"Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl

You always have to be

Conceal," She turned, raising her practice artifacts, a candlestick and a round…something, in her hands.

"Don't feel," she hadn't noticed him, sitting in the darkness.

"Put on a show." Frost covered the two objects, and she hurriedly placed them back on the dresser.

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know

But it's only for today

Its agony to wait." She placed her gloves back on and wrenched open the door.

"Tell the guards to open up…

The Gates!" She closed the door, and went to the balcony. Seth stood up, deciding to wait until she came back inside.

"Conceal

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"

She sighed deeply and came back inside, still not noticing him in the room. He thought it was time to make himself known.

"That was beautiful," said Seth.

Elsa jumped, startled by the apparent sudden presence. She looked at him incredulously, as he stared calmly back.

"How long have you-"

"Long enough."

"Oh, God. You heard me sing." She buried her face in her hands, and sat on the bed.

"Elsa, you were great! Why haven't I heard you sing before?"

Elsa, whose face was still pressed into her gloves, made a sound of pure humiliation. He went over to her, sitting next to her. He didn't remember putting his arm around her, but he wasn't complaining. Seth joked around, pretending to make fun of Elsa's singing, even going so far as to imitate her. It wasn't until she started shaking that he realized she wasn't laughing.

"Elsa, honestly, that was the best singing I've ever heard. I'm sorry for making fun of it."

"It's not that." She took a shaky breath. "What if someone sees my powers? What if I hurt someone else? What if I'm just a terrible queen?" At that, Seth turned so he was facing Elsa, and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Elsa." She stared at the ground. "Elsa, look at me." Her eyes finally met his. "You are the kindest, gentlest, best person I've ever known. You're going to be a wonderful ruler. As for your powers…just trust yourself."

There was a knock at the door. "Princess Elsa? It's time," said Kai's voice. Seth gave her one last smile before turning to smoke and swooping out the chimney.

Seth had been hanging in the rafters for an hour. There was a lot of pointless legal stuff, a lot of Latin. None of that concerned Seth. He kept scanning the crowd, making quick glances at the two princess'. He saw a red haired man in a white suit in the crowd wave at Anna, who waved back. The bishop then cleared his throat, and both of their attention's turned to Elsa. She had leaned forward, and the crown was placed on her head. She made a move towards the rod and ball, but the bishop whispered something that made her stop. She removed her gloves, placing them in between the two artifacts, before finally grabbing them. She turned around as the bishop began to speak in Latin. She lifted her eyes to ceiling, and her eyes met his.

You can do it, he mouthed. She glanced back down to see frost creeping over the objects. She gave him a pleading look, before the bishop finished. She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, practically dumping the objects back on the pillow, and replacing her gloves. He smiled, before phasing through the door, and sprinting towards the palace.

Parties are nightmares when you're protecting someone, and this one was no different. It's started off with Kai announcing Elsa and Anna, and they had a conversation, giggling every now and then, before the Duke of Wesleton approached them and asked Elsa to dance. A certain little green monster roared in his head, and thankfully, Elsa passed him onto Anna, waving a small apology. He phased behind the throne, before whistling to Elsa. She turned and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Mind if I have a word?" Seth asked, gesturing to a side door.

"I'd love to," replied Elsa. He phased through the door, leaning on the wall until Elsa came through the doorway. "So?"

"Oh, I just thought you'd like to get away for a minute. You seemed pretty uncomfortable." Elsa giggled, raising a hand to her mouth. Seth steeled himself. He'd faced down Wesleton guards and grew up fighting animals, and this was the scariest thing he'd ever done. He held out his hand. "I was also wondering if I…could give you your first dance as Queen." Elsa blushed, and looked away for a second, and Seth panicked. "I-I mean if you don't want to, I'd-"

"I'd love to." Elsa replied, composing herself. Seth grinned as she took his hand, and pulled her close. He rested a hand on her hip, and she raised hers to his shoulder. They stood there awkwardly for a second, before they started to slowly spin. Seth stared into her eyes and, not for the first time, got the urge to kiss her. Her lips looked so soft…no. No, if he ruined their friendship, he never forgive himself. He refocused his attention just as Elsa let her hands fall off of him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just…look. We've been friends for 12 years. You were there for me when no one else could be and I just…I care about you, OK? A lot."

Seth's mind was moving at a mile a minute, trying to decipher her message. What did she mean? Did she mean as a friend or-

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" said Elsa. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling herself forward and crashing their lips together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors Note: And now, it all goes to hell. Enjoy.**

Seth stiffened in surprise, then quickly recovered, kissing her back. Elsa made as surprised noise in her throat, and he broke away.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," said Seth.

"Guess we'll have to make up for lost time," grinned Elsa.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think the party misses you." Elsa had a disappointed look on her face, when Seth raised her face by the chin, and brought their lips together again. He stepped back, breaking the connection. "Go. We'll have plenty of time later."

He turned to smoke and drifted back to the rafters, leaving Elsa with a pout. 'She's too cute for her own good' He thought as he turned to look for Anna. But, she wasn't there. Shit! Where was she? He phased out through an open window, scanning the property for Anna. He finally found her, singing with the guy from the Coronation. He found them just in time for him to drop to a knee and propose. Wait, propose? Seth hadn't seen him in the castle before, so he had to have just arrived today. He was even more surprised when she accepted. She was promising to marry a person she just met? 'What the…this is getting weirder by the minute,' he thought as all three of them raced back to the castle.

He phased through the castle doors, becoming solid in the empty hallway. He raced towards the party, slipping into the crowd. He saw a flash of platinum blonde hair, and pushed through the crowd. "Elsa!" He called. She turned, putting on a pleasant expression, but inside she was panicking. Seth was supposed to stay in the rafters unless it was an emergency, so what was going on?

"Yes?" she asked, pretending that they hadn't been kissing not 20 minutes ago.

"Elsa, Anna is coming and she is-"

"Elsa!" came Anna's voice, rising above the crowd. Many heads turned to look, so Seth took the advantage to phase to the ground, and rise back into the rafters. Elsa was disappointed, but she understood. She turned to see Anna, dragging a red haired man with low sideburns in a white suit. They began talking, with Anna and the man she called Hans asking for Elsa's blessing. Elsa, of course, was refusing, and Anna was getting upset. Elsa was making an effort to hide her feelings, when Anna yanked off her glove. All eyes were now on the fighting sisters, as Elsa was struggling with her feelings. Seth dropped down off to the side and started to shove his way towards the pair. As he got close he heard Anna and Elsa yelling at each other.

"Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted, splaying her wand and turning. Her powers unleashed, creating a wall of ice with points that nearly hit the Duke.

'shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitsh' thought Seth as he tried to get closer.

"Sorcery," said the Duke, hesitantly poking the ice as if it might bite him.

"Elsa…" said Anna, tears welling up in her eyes.

Seth finally made it to Elsa's side. He grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "North Mountain. Run. I'll hold them off, and find you." Elsa nodded jerkily and burst through the door behind her. Anna and Hans started after her, and Seth let them pass. But when the Duke and his men tried to follow, he stuck an arm out. "I want to make something clear. If you hurt Elsa, if you touch a hair on her head, if she ever even has nightmares about what you might do, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. Do I make myself clear?"

"What?" shouted the Duke. "She's a witch! She must be killed! Out of my way, peasant, before I get my guards to arrest you!"

"Did I make myself clear?" Seth asked through clenched teeth.

"Guards! Take this man to the dungeons! I'll deal with him later."

One of the guards put handcuffs on Seth's wrists, and he smiled. Seth whipped his hands behind the guard's neck, using the chain to pull his head down, slamming his knee into the man's forehead and breaking the chain. Another guard swung a punch, and he grabbed his wrist, slamming his arm against the wall, elbowing the man in the ribs, breaking at least one. 'There's too many.' He thought.

There was a loud FWOOM as he exploded out into smoke, knocking down all in the vicinity, and he escaped through a window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Me again, and I want to talk about a few things.**

**1. Sorry for the lack of description with the kisses. I've never kissed anyone, so I've got no idea what's going on.**

**2. I'm currently working on a novel (I'm actually trying to be an author), and this is more of a side project. So, if this ever takes the backseat, I'm sorry but it's necessary.**

**3. This is just Elsa singing "Let it Go", and then a bit of fluff at the end. There will be more though. So yeah.**

**And now, part 9.**

Seth got outside just in time to watch the fjord freeze. "Oh, hell." He turned to smoke to chase after Elsa, but the brewing winter storm threw him around like a leaf. He solidified on the roof as now began to fall. He reached out to touch some, just to make sure it was real. "Elsa," he muttered. He leaped off, forming huge flames in his hands to stabilize and slow his fall. He hit the frozen water, and sprinted towards the mountain.

(X)

Seth caught up to Elsa on top of the North Mountain. He almost called her name, when she started to sing again.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like

I'm the queen

The wind is howling

Like the swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I've tried." She sounded so full of despair that Seth almost went to comfort her. 'No. As much as I want to help her, she needs to decide for herself.'

"Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them know." 'C'mon Elsa…'

Elsa tossed off her remaining glove, letting it fly off into the wind. "Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go" She created little puffs of snow in each hand.

"Can't hold it back anymore." Icy winds rushed in to create a snowman, complete with stick arms and coal buttons. 'Finally' thought Seth.

"Let it go, let it go," she surrounded the air with floating ice.

"Turn away and slam the door!" The ice fell, sliding down the mountain and nearly tripping Seth.

"I don't care

What they're going to say!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!" She unhooked her cape, which flew away on the rushing wind. 'Finally' thought Seth.

She began to march up the mountain, before turning back towards the town.

"It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all." She spun back around, running up to the edge of a cliff.

"It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through!" She created a staircase made of pure snow, and the look of pure joy on her face was enough to make Seth grin with satisfaction.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me," she stepped on the snow, turning it to ice.

"I'm free!" She started running up the stairs, turning the snow to ice as she ran.

"Let it go, let it go

I'm one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I'll stand," She lifted her skirt and stomped on the ground, ice spreading out into a giant snowflake from her foot.

"And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on." She lifted her arms, slowly forming a castle made entirely out of ice. 'Holy crap on a cracker…why can't I do something like that?' Seth thought as he walked up the stairs. He opened the front door, closing it behind him, and went to the second floor where Elsa began singing again.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast." He got to the top of the stairs, where Elsa was holding her new crown. She had decorated the room, giving it a ceiling complete with chandelier.

"I'm never going back

The past is in the past!" She tossed the crown, which flew by Seth, and fell down the stairs.

"Let it go, let it go," She sang, pulling her hair out of her braid, and guiding it over her shoulder.

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn," Ice rose from the floor, latching onto the dress she wore, and forming a new one, ice blue with a slit in the skirt.

"Let it go, let it go," The dress expanded to envelop her arms in light blue sleeves.

"That perfect girl is gone!" She walked quickly towards the balcony, as a cape forming behind her.

"Here I stand," She sang hard to the horizon, seemingly yelling at the rising sun.

"In the light of day

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!" She shut the door, spinning around as she walked back inside. She finally noticed Seth leaning against the doorway. "Oh…you saw that?"

"And loved every word. I did have a problem with one particular line though." She strolled over, swaying her hips.

"Oh?" she said, raising her eyebrows and wrapping her hands around his neck. He placed his on her shoulders as he kissed her gently.

"The perfect girl isn't gone. She's right here."

"Aw, well aren't you sweet."

"I have my moments." They kissed again. "So. What were you planning to do? Up on a mountain, all alone-well, not alone but-"She cut off his flow of words with another kiss.

"I've got a few ideas."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Authors Note: So, I promised more, and I deliver on my promises. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. You have no idea how happy it makes me. Also, if you like the story, and have an idea for a post-movie plot, PM me. I've got nothing.**

Seth jerked awake in a bed made of ice, to hear a knocking at the door downstairs. He looked across to see Elsa sleeping, covered by the snow blanket. 'Oh, what happened last night-oh…yeah.' He tapped her on the shoulder, and she groaned her disapproval. "Elsa? Wake up. Someone's at the door." Elsa jerked awake, her eyes wide.

"What?!"

"I said someone is at the door. What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Her voice filled with panic. No one was supposed to follow them! What was going on?

"OK, OK, calm down. I'm sure it's just the daily ice man or something." He grinned at her as he threw on his clothes, and Elsa replaced her Ice dress. They walked down the stairs, Elsa waving the door open with her powers. Anna's voice filled the entrance hall.

"Elsa? Are you in here?" Elsa turned back to Seth.

"What do I tell her?"

"I don… let her ask questions. Just answer them. Ok?"

"Alright." Elsa went to the top of the staircase, and Seth stood behind her.

"Wow, Elsa. You look different…it's a good different!"

"Thank you," responded Elsa.

"And who is this?" Asked Anna, gesturing to Seth. Elsa turned and opened her mouth, but shut it before saying anything. Seth raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"This is Seth. He's umm… he's a friend. He was there for me when I was in my room."

"And why did you let him in?" The question obviously hurt Elsa, so he stepped in front of her to answer the question. He lit a fire in his hand, holding it out for Anna to see.

"Technically I broke in." There was suddenly a loud "60!" and the doors burst open. A white, small…something flew through the opening, rushing to Anna's side.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa had recovered from her moment, and was now staring incredulously at what Seth now recognized to be a walking, talking snowman. 'Wait, say that again? I didn't catch that.'

"You built me…remember?" Elsa looked down at her hands, almost shocked.

"He's just like the one we made as kids." Anna said, getting down to the snowman's level. "Elsa…we were so close then. We can be like that again."

Elsa looked almost hopeful, before a solemn expression took over her face. "No. No we can't. Goodbye Anna." Elsa turned and began to walk up the stairs. Seth shot Anna an apologetic look.

"She's just trying to protect you," said Seth, before following Elsa.

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me out again,

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together

You don't have to live in fear

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here,"

"Anna," Elsa said. She looked almost desperate.

"Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates,"

"Yeah, but-,"

"I know

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me,"

"Actually, we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?"

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep…snow."

"What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it"

"No, I can't, I - I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!

'Cause for the first time in forever,"

"Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!" A storm started brewing in the room, setting Seth on edge. He hated moments like this. They were few and far between, but they were always disastrous. He had to be ready to protect anyone in the area at a moment's notice.

"You don't have to be afraid"

"No escape from the storm inside of me!"

"We can work this out together"

"I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm you've made"

"Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic"

"There's so much fear!"

"We'll make the sun shine bright"

"You're not safe here!"

"We can face this thing together"

"Oh!"

"We can change this winter weather"

"AHHHHH..." 'Shit!' Seth ran to Elsa and almost tackled her, wrapping her in his arms, trying to protect Anna from the coming outburst.

"And everything will be alright..."

"I CAN'T!" The miniature storm that had been brewing shot towards Elsa, as she tried to contain her fear. It then exploded outwards, most of it pummeling into Seth, but some slipped under his arm and hit Anna in the chest. A blond man in a hat shot into the room with a shout of "ANNA!" and slid towards the collapsing girl. Seth, brought to his knees by the pain, quickly phased a few feet to the left. A block of ice hit the ground as his body disappeared and reappeared. Elsa was looking in horror at her sister.

The blonde man was looking Anna over, checking for injuries. Anna shrugged him off with an "I'm fine Kristoff!" Anna finally stood up, and stared intently at Elsa. "I'm not leaving without you Elsa!"

"Yes, you are." Elsa looked almost in pain as she made a giant snowman to toss Anna and the man she called Kristoff out of the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Authors Note: OK…maybe I wasn't clear enough, and that's my fault. So, I'm just going to say it. THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE. SETH HAS BEEN HIT BY ELSA'S POWERS A FEW TIMES, AND HE GETS RID OF THE ICE IN HIS BODY BY DEMATERIALIZING HIS BODY. Also, Seth and Elsa are unaware of the extent to which Anna is hurt. Are we cool? Cool. Back to the story.**

**(X)**

Elsa was panicking. "Don't feel. Don't feel. DON'T! FEEL!" She was grabbing her hair, rubbing her temples, repeating her mantra as an order.

"ELSA!" Elsa looked at Seth, her eyes wide with fear. "It's going to be OK."

"HOW? What can we do? I cause storms I can't control, and you can light fires. How can we save Arendelle?"

"You'd be surprised. Do me a favor. Can you create, like…a sheet of ice, with snow on it?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at the strange request, but did it anyways. "Alright," said Seth, turning to **(I imagine)** what looked like a white board. He drew a small square in the snow, revealing the ice behind it. "This," he gestured at the square, "is Arendelle." He drew a small circle above the square. "This is us." He drew a large hollow circle enveloping both. "This is the storm. If I can get up to the clouds level, and create a huge wave of hot air to blow them away, then the sun should be able to melt the ice." He turned back to Elsa, who was staring at Seth with wonder. "What?"

"Sometimes, you are a moron, but sometimes…" She shook her head. "How long will all of this take?"

"The act itself, almost no time at all. But that kind of power…I'll need at least a day to gather that kind of energy." Elsa looked relived that this would all be behind them soon.

"So what do we do until then?"

"I don't know. What do we normally do?"

"…20 questions?"

"20 questions."

**(X)**

"So how does it feel?" Elsa asked. They were both laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, making glances at each other.

"What? Oh, yeah. That."

"Yeah. Y'know…that thing you do?"

"Well…it feels like…I have this energy. And it's just sitting there, waiting to be released, waiting to react. How does it feel for you?" Elsa opened her mouth to answer, when there was roar outside. "What was th-," There was a crash as the front doors burst open. Seth and Elsa sprinted downstairs to find two men in the front hall, both armed with crossbows. "ELSA! Run!" Seth turned and shouted, and Elsa climbed up the stairs again. There was another roar outside and another 6 men burst through the door.

"Stranger!" shouted who Seth recognized to be Hans.

"Sideburns!" he shot back. "Call off your dogs!"

"I'm sorry friend. The queen will be stopped, and summer will be restored!" Hans gestured to the front man, who raised his sword. Seth snapped his fingers and the sword turned red hot. The man dropped it, screaming and clutching his hand. Seth ran at him, dropping into a slide between the man's legs. He grabbed the inside of the man's leg, standing up and pulling the leg out from under him in one move. The man dropped before slamming his head on the ice, knocking him unconscious. '1 down, 5 to go.' Unknown to him, the Wesleton men had run up the stairs after Elsa.

The next one went for a swinging punch. They all had dropped their swords after what happened to the first man. He grinned, before raising his forearm, and locking the guy in a hold. He held it for a second before breaking his arm. He tore through the guards, dispatching the poorly trained solders with ease. He finally reached Hans. "I don't want to hurt you Hans. Just go away." There was suddenly a scream and a crash from upstairs. Seth turned and sprinted towards the stairs, taking them three at a time. He found Elsa, with one man pinned on the wall and another outside, slowly being shoved of the balcony. Hans, who had climbed the stairs behind him, shouted something.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Elsa turned, a mixture of fear, anger and…was that pain, in her eyes. Hans saw the one on the wall raise his crossbow at Elsa, and sprinted over, raising the crossbow at the ceiling as the man fired. The arrow cut the chandelier, and Seth ran at Elsa, shoving her out of the way. The chandelier pelted into him, before he phased and collapsed, barely conscious. He saw Elsa, unmoving on the wall, before one of the Wesleton guards picked her up.

"El…sa." He barely whispered, before Hans kicked him in the ribs. The kick launched him onto his back and he barely sputtered out "Why?"

"It's simple really. Elsa froze the country. Anna died searching for her," Seth's eyes widened in pain at that. "So when I kill Elsa," Seth attempted to get up at that remark, before Hans kicked him again. "When I KILL Elsa," stressing the words, "and summer is restored, I will become the hero, and soon the king, of Arendelle."

"I can still-," Seth muttered, attempting to get up again.

"No. No, you can't." Hans said, kicking him with every word. Seth was now barely hanging on to consciousness before Hans picked him up. Hans walked to the balcony, before holding Seth over the chasm. "Goodbye. Whoever you are." muttered Hans, before dropping him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Seriously, thank you guys. I love your reviews, and they make my day. Here…we…go.**

Seth was falling. He felt like he had been falling forever. And then…poof. He hit the snow, barely feeling it. He struggled to get up onto his feet, digging his way out of the snow. He had to rest, but…Elsa was taken. She had to be safe before he could think about himself. He got to his feet, his legs almost falling out from under him. He stuck out a hand, leaning on a tree and making his way towards Arendelle. He had to stop Hans.

He got to the edge of a cliff, only to see the town and castle enveloped in a winter storm. "Elsa!" Fear and anger gave him strength as he leapt off the cliff, using flames to stabilize him. He hit the fjord and used waves of hot air to blast the clouds out of the way. He burst through the front doors, to hear struggling sounds from the dungeons. They were a woman's voice. "ELSA!"

"Seth?" Seth burst into smoke, swirling down the hall and into the dungeons and into her cell. There were chains and locks on her wrists, and the entire room was covered in frost and ice. He enveloped her in a tight embrace holding her close.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"As touching as that is, they're coming! We've got to get out of here!" He turned, stepping over the taught chains until her back was facing the door, and his was facing the wall.

"In case this doesn't work…Elsa…I-I love you." He kissed her. They broke away, and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too." There was an explosion behind him, launching them both towards the door. He spun, letting his back hit the door, hard. Elsa's chains snapped and they both ran towards the new hole in the wall. They wandered in the storm, trying to make their way out in the storm, when Hans' voice pierced the storm.

"Queen Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans emerged from the snow, a fearful expression on all of their faces. Elsa turned to face him. Seth tried to attack him when his strength failed him and he collapsed.

"Just take care of my sister!" Elsa yelled, trying to help him up.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was cold, her hair turned white! Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Elsa collapsed as the storm died, a mixture of fear, sadness and disbelief on her face. Tears streamed down her face as Seth's heart went out to her. Anna hadn't done anything wrong. All she'd wanted was to help her sister. Seth tried to stand when he saw Hans raise a sword. He tried to use his powers, but the energy was gone. Great. His powers drove away his parents, and now they couldn't help him when his love was going to die. And then he was probably next. Wonderful.

As the sword descended, Seth closed his eyes. Then there was a "NO!" a sound like cracking ice, and then a note, loud and clear. Seth wrenched his eyes open to see a pale blue figure and Hans a few feet away, threw away by the shockwave. He looked closer at the figure, only to look away quickly when he realized it was Anna.

Elsa looked up, pure panic on her face. She rose instantly with a shout of "ANNA," then cradled the statue's face, muttering "No…no…." then collapsed, holding herself up with the statue that was Anna.

Seth lowered his head, pain on his face…when he heard Elsa start to sing.

"…Yes I wanna build a snowman…

And ride our bikes around the halls…

…It's because I cared for you…

…I hid from you…

…And now you took the fall…

…I wanted to protect you…

…Now look at you…

…Frozen by my own hands…

…

…Yes I wanna build a snowman…

…And play outside in all the snow…

…I wanted just to hold you close…

…open up my door…

…Because I loved you most…

…I was always lonely…

…Not anymore…

…Cause now I can finally see…

…I want to build a snowman…

…one more time, Anna please…"

**Authors Note: *cries* If you liked the song, you have Tumblr user sacredmoon123 to thank for it. One more chapter today, to end it. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Ok guys. This is it. I want to say it's been hell, but I'd be lying. It's been fun, but I'm going to take a break and work on another Fan-fic. It's basically going to be my life, with Frozen characters thrown in. I will be changing names, so don't think you're getting my name. So, if you think you like me as a person, go ahead and read that. I'm not abandoning Ice in the Flames, just taking a break until I can work out a new story arc. That might mean a week, it might be a month. Just don't think I'm done. Love you guys.**

Seth's heart shattered when he heard Elsa's song. It sounded just like the song Anna used to sing to Elsa through the door. He turned to Hans, trying to conjure his powers to burn the guy to a crisp, when he heard a gasp come from Kristoff and Olaf. He spun around, to see color returning to Anna's clothes and skin. Anna was slowly thawing while Elsa, still unaware, was still clutching her. Anna's ice finally melted, and she jumped a little at the "sudden" weight of Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa leaned back onto her feet and embraced Anna. They separated, and Elsa was looking at Anna as if she might disappear again. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Said Anna, smiling back at Elsa.

Olaf slapped his hands to his face, inadvertently raising his head off his shoulders, and gasped. "An act of true love, will thaw a frozen heart!"

Elsa stared at him, before muttering to herself. "Love will thaw? That's it!"

"Elsa?"

"Love!" Elsa splayed her hands, and the snow started to rise towards the sky. Seth had never seen anything so amazing. The ice cracked and thawed, the boat they were all standing on rose out of the fjord on an icy wind, and the snow blew away. It all rose towards the sky, before forming a giant snowflake, and dispelling into a light blue wind.

Anna smiled at Elsa, before saying, "I knew you could do it." Everyone turned as they heard a groan from off to the side as Hans got off the ground. Seth and Kristoff went to kick the guy's ass, but Elsa and Anna stopped them. Anna went up to Hans, all of them noticing the look of pure confusion on the poor guy's face.

"Anna? But…she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna turned, before spinning back around and punching him in the face. Seth cheered internally as he fell off the boat.

(X)

By the end of the day, Hans was being shipped back to the Southern Isles for punishment, and trade with Wesleton was finally being cut off. Anna and Kristoff soon began dating, with Elsa's blessing of course. And Seth…well…

(X)

Seth went back to his cave soon after the winter was thawed. There would be lots of legal matters to deal with, political fallout, the formal announcement of Elsa's powers, the days of proving that they weren't dangerous. Seth wanted nothing to do with it. He waited until night fell, a week after the winter, before exiting his home. He turned to smoke, drifting on the wind, gazing down at the lights of the town. He went to the window he had crawled through so many times, and opened it. He slipped in, expecting to find Elsa sleeping. Only she was sitting on the bed. And boy, was she pissed.

"Where. The Hell! WERE YOU?" Seth raised his hands, ready to defend himself.

"At the cave…why?"

"You disappear! That's not what you were supposed to do! You…you save me countless times, you were there for me, and you make me fall in love with you! And then you disappear. You can't just leave when you don't like the situation!"

"Well, technically I can, you just don't want me t-,"

"You can't charm and joke your way out of this!"

"OK! I get it! You're pissed! Look…I've never been good with…people. You are literally the only person I've had conversations with since I was 5. With the people panic, I can't cope! That's why you're Queen, and I'm just the guy that you see when the sun goes down. Ok?" Elsa's face softened, and Seth took advantage, planting a kiss on her lips. He broke away, looking down into her eyes.

"I'm still mad at you."

"No, you're not." He grinned, and they kissed again, and didn't separate until the sun rose.

**Authors Note: And that's all she wrote for the movie plot. Please check out the new story that will be appearing on my profile soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Remember when I said I was taking some time off? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm sorry. I didn't intentionally lie to you, I just had some inspiration. Please enjoy, story arc numero dos.**

Seth was currently stealing from the castle kitchens. He didn't like taking from the royal family, but when Elsa cut off trade to Wesleton, Seth lost his primary targets. And the homeless shelter was still recovering from the Eternal Winter, as the town called it. It'd been a month, but the damage still felt fresh. But it didn't make since to call it eternal, since it was only 2 and a half days long. He finally finished carrying a day's rations to the drop location, before turning to smoke and drifting to Elsa's window. They had spent the past month's nights kissing, talking or doing…other things. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) He expected more of the same, and was very surprised when he found Elsa pacing her room, panicking. The last time she was like this, Seth had to phase 10 pounds of ice out of his body, so it set him on edge. "Elsa," he said tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hans!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

"What's that bastard done now?"

"Nothing! That's the thing!" Now Seth was confused.

"Wait, what? Elsa, calm down. Speak normally. You're not making sense." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"In the Southern Isles, like Britain, the royal family can't be arrested. The prosecuting force there is the Crown, and you can't have the Crown v. the Crown, so he's getting off scott free! All he has to do is raise an army, and he can come back!"

"We can take him."

"Seth, don't kid yourself. Arrendelle barely has guards, let alone an army. And we can't take them alone, powers or no powers."

"So we go there. Ruin him before he can raise his army."

"Seth, are you actually suggesting we kill him?"

"Of course not. I'm suggesting we ruin him. We ruin his work, his possessions, then his name. We do that, no one will follow him."

**Authors Note: So this arc is inspired by my second favorite TV show, Leverage. Wonderful show about 5 criminals taking down the rich and corrupt, second only to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Hope you enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Well, I don't know how Chapter 14 worked out, but I'ma do this, because I like the idea. Don't forget to check out my other Fan-Fic, The New Girl.**

Elsa stared at Seth, almost in disbelief. "You've done this before haven't you? Ruined people?"

"Well, who do you think took down all the corrupt people while you were locked in here? There's been quite a few. I even foiled a plot to assassinate your parents once." Elsa's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "Okay, so if we're going to do this, you'll need you to take a few weeks off of work, probably tell the city you're sick or something. Anna can take over for a while. We'll also need money to get to the Southern Isles, and probably for bribes and equipment. We can't take it from the royal fortune, because if your advisers see that transaction, they'll question what it's for. If word gets out that you've left the country, Hans'll get suspicious. So…any corrupt people that haven't been dealt with?"

"Umm…there's a guy on the other side of town. He hangs around whenever we call an assembly, charging people to attend mandatory meetings. He's made a killing. We know who he is, we just can't prove it to arrest him."

"Damn, that's old school. Yeah, that'll work perfectly. Any likes, interests, or obsessions?"

"…He's obsessed with a certain girl in the town. He hangs around her house, stalks her."

"Per. Fect. This is going to work so well! Ok…any new laws you could call an assembly to announce without raising suspicion?"

"Hmm. We're increasing trade with Corona to compensate with the loss of Wesleton trade. Even with all that, were increasing hunting limits in the woods. We could announce that."

"Alright. I've got a plan. We're going to convince him that the girl he likes is 'for sale' if you know what I mean. And don't worry," he added as Elsa's mouth opened in protest. "We're going to expose him as a cheater and stalker in front of EVERYONE. No one will come to harm, you can arrest him, and the money he's collected will 'mysteriously disappear.' If there's any left after our trip, we'll return it. I'm sure once we explain it when we're done with Hans, they'll understand the reduced return. Or we could replace _that_ with the royal fortune."

**Authors Note: Alright guys. We have the plan outlined. I apologize for the short chapters, these sound longer in my head.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Hey. You guys seem to like this idea, so I'm going to keep it. My update speed will slow considerably on weekdays, but on weekends I have NOTHING else to do but write. So, yeah. Here we go.**

The plan was going as well as Seth had hoped. He had found the man who was charging people to attend Elsa's meeting. When everyone that hunting laws affected was inside, Seth approached him. He congratulated the man on his clever thinking, and invited him to a drink, on Seth. The man, whose name turned out to be Gordon, accepted and quickly got roaring drunk. Gordon finally spoke of the girl, telling the story as if he had relentlessly pursued her love, but she had rejected him. He had started to drink away his sorrows, when Seth mentioned (falsely, of course) that he was in the human trade business, and could get her for him.

Human traffickers were in high demand, all over the world, but low in supply in Arrendelle. Elsa had cracked down on crime the second she retained her position as Queen, and normally this would have only made criminals sneakier. But being an ice sorceress with a fire-wielding boyfriend had its advantages.

It didn't take long for Gordon to recover from his shock, and they were soon haggling over prices for a free woman. They quickly settled on one, since the price itself only had to seem legitimate. Seth was planning to steal the rest once they took down Gordon. Seth left Gordon at the bar to go "retrieve" the girl.

This consisted of a request from the Queen, a promise that her stalker would be brought to justice, and a personal vow that if Gordon laid a hand on her, Seth would cut it off himself. The girl was led to the castle, then bound and a bag was placed over her head for show. Seth invited Gordon to the castle, and told him to bring the money. Gordon arrived soon after, and Seth did a count of the gold. It was a little short, but that didn't matter. He roughly shoved the girl into the nearest room, which was pitch black. He turned back, and guessed that Gordon finally realized where he was. He looked really nervous when he asked, "Is it really a good idea to do this in the castle?"

"I'm friends with the royal family, and asked them if some newlyweds from Corona, who were on their honeymoon, could stay in the castle. They said of course. Have fun." Gordon grinned and entered the dark room. Inside, hidden, were 3 guards and Elsa. They had removed the bindings on the girl, and Elsa had surrounded the girl in a tube of ice. Just in case Gordon got violent when tricked. Seth set off to get the rest of the gold, as Gordon searched for his new pet in the pitch black room. He'd thought he found it when his hands found a petite form, and he clamped down. Elsa had been waiting for that, and knocked him onto the far wall with an icy wind. The blinds were retracted, and light flooded in.

Gordon, according to Elsa, looked nothing more than utterly perplexed when he was arrested, on the charges of human trafficking. When he got to the dungeons, he kept screaming about a guy. How he'd been tricked. No one believed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Authors Note: I'm loving this series. I think I could make a good mastermind…hehehe. Anyway, this chapter is just planning and the trip, with some fluff thrown in. Forgive me, but I'm not the best with romance. **

"7000 gold pieces? 100 can buy a decent house! How long was he pulling this con?!" Seth had just finished counting the money he stole from Gordon, and was understandably shocked by the final count. "Well, I can definitely say that we can get there. And we'll even be able to employ a grafter I trust."

"Grifter?" Elsa couldn't be more innocent to this kind of thing.

"Conman. Type of thief that, if they're doing their job right, the people dismiss the security for them. Meanwhile, I'm more of the sneak and kick ass type of thief."

"Ah. So…how are we getting there?"

"There's a trade ship leaving for Corona in 2 days. It's a 3 day trip there, and from there, we're going to the Southern Isles on a cargo barge. That'll take another 2 days."

(X)

Saying goodbye to Anna and Kristoff was tough for Elsa. They, and only they, would know the actual activities of Elsa and Seth during the coming weeks. The rest of the kingdom was told that the Queen had Mono, and Anna would be taking over as acting Queen until she was better. Seth stood in the back of the throne room while a hooded Elsa was hugging her sister tightly. "Kick Hans' ass for me?" whispered Anna. Seth was kind of surprised at Anna's language. Normally, she couldn't be more innocent.

"We'll each give it a kick." They both grinned, and pulled apart. Elsa walked towards Seth, and he took her hand. They walked up countless stairs, towards the roof. The door opened, and he led her to the edge. "Um…what are we doing up here? I thought we were going to the docks."

"Well, do you want the people to see a platinum blonde woman leave the castle, just before Queen Elsa falls ill? No, were going to the cave. Our stuff is being carried to the boat, doesn't matter if they see that. From there, we'll get to the dock."

"How come you've never taken me to the cave before?"

"Well, first you couldn't leave your room, then you were queen. In neither case is it easy to sneak you out of the castle."

"Well, how are we getting to the cave?" He grinned and crouched slightly.

"Climb on."

"Seriously? You're going to piggyback me out of the castle?"

"Kind of. Just climb on." She sighed and rolled her eyes. He felt a weight on his back as her slender form climbed up. "Just don't scream." He took a running start and leaped off the roof. He felt her arms clasp his upper chest tightly, and her legs gripped his waist. Seth did his fire glide thing, and Elsa, to her word, didn't scream. The floated over the town and towards the cave. No one ever randomly looks up, so they weren't seen. The hit the ground, and Elsa immediately jumped off his back.

"NEVER. DO THAT. AGAIN!"

"Oh, c'mon. You're telling me that wasn't the least bit fun?"

"…"

"You loved it, didn't you?"

"Shut up." Seth laughed good-naturedly and grabbed her hand. They walked into town and towards the docks.

(X)

They had snuck onto the Southern Isles barge. Seth had distributed the contents of a container into the surrounding boxes, and they both lived in it. Queen Elsa and her boyfriend booking a room on an enemy's ship? No way. Elsa had been waiting in the container for an hour while Seth made a food run. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, and she jumped at the slightest noise. They were both in constant fear of being discovered. He finally phased through the cracks around the entrance of the container, quickly turning and opening the container, retrieving the food from the outside. He and Elsa dug into the food, then leaned back against the wall of the box. It was a 5x7x7 box, so they could both lay, stand, or sit in it comfortably. Seth decided to end the day, so he laid his head down on a bag of feathers he was using as a pillow. Elsa lay down next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Are we really doing the right thing here?" Elsa whispered.

"What?"

"Ruining Hans. He hasn't done anything yet, we don't know he's raising an army."

"Elsa. The man tried to kill you, your sister, and me. We all humiliated him, and foiled an attempt at power. He's raising an army."

"How do yo-,"

"Well, for one thing, it's human nature to seek revenge. For another thing, I've been corresponding with my grifter friend since we conned Gordon. He's recruiting, and soon he will just pluck people off the streets. He's raising an army. Trust me. We stop him now, we end it here." Elsa leaned her head into his shoulder.

"What happens if we fail?"

"I think we both know what happens then." Elsa shivered.

"Let's not fail."

"Agreed." He leaned back a little, looking into her eyes. "Let's go steal a kingdom."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Ok. I want to respond to a few reviews. They are all awesome, but these are some of my favorites.**

**Isaiahr1998- Thank you so much!**

**IDRF- I love the ideas. Keep 'em coming.**

**It's Lizzie- Thank you! Well, I updated!**

**Shawn Raven- Yes. Yes, she was. Now they're dating. Lesson: If a girl stares at you, save her from a homicidal maniac and make her fall in love with you. Works every time!**

**Guests- Thank you both, or one person. I loved the latest one!**

**Ok guys…here we are. Also, if you ever read grafter in here, it's because autocorrect doesn't like the word grifter.**

Elsa and Seth had to wear hoods at all times in the Southern Isles. Hans had put up wanted posters all over town for bounty hunters and assassins, and their faces were everywhere. They got to local pub and rented a room. They got inside, and dropped their stuff on the bed before going to meet this mysterious grifter of Seth's. They went to the local park, and sat on a bench for an hour, talking and discussing plans, before a girl with waist length black hair and sharp features walked up.

Seth stood up and embraced the girl, patting her on the back, before turning and bringing Elsa into view. "This is Emma, the grifter I was talking about. You remember when we were 16, and I said I had to go to the North Mountain for a hunting trip for a week? I _may _have had to come here to steal a painting." Elsa gave him a look, and he threw up his hands in defense. "The orphanage needed another residence wing. Not my fault all the parents are dying. Anyway, I had been captured and was about to be executed, when Emma here talked her way into the jail. She got me out, saying I was a…what was it?"

"A white hat thief. Professional thieves who test securities. We split the payment for that job didn't we? Anyway, nice to meet you…" she extended her hand, pausing and turning to Seth.

"Oh, right. Emma, meet Queen Elsa of Arrendelle." Emma's eyes widened as she turned back to Elsa.

"And why did Seth bring a Queen into a country under military law by one of her worst enemies?"

"Well, for one thing, we're dating." Emma's eyes got even wider, if that was possible. "And, as I told you in my letter, we're here to take down Hans before he can raise his army." Emma leaned towards Elsa, who was smiling at their exchange.

"How in the Hell did he score you?"

"He can be very charming."

"Yeah, right. It was the fire, wasn't it?" Elsa's eyes widened, and turned to Seth.

"It's alright. She knows."

"Yeah. Ice just can't resist fire."

They all laughed, and walked back to the room in the pub to get some privacy. At Seth's request, Elsa made another sheet of ice with snow on it. Seth wrote Han's name on the board, making markings in the snow. He drew three lines from his name leading down to 3 different places, writing business, possessions, and name under the lines. He turned back to see the two girls sitting on the bed, whispering to each other. He cleared his throat, and they turned their attention to him. "Alright, Emma. Since you live here, you're the Intel expert. What's the most controversial thing Hans has built that worked?" Her brow furrowed, as she thought for a minute, before she snapped.

"I've got it. About a year before Elsa's coronation, Hans demanded that a dam be built on the river. He said it would cause a swimming hole for the people. But by people, he meant the rich. And the build-up of water caused a LOT of people to have to move. But the rich like it, so they've kept it afloat."

"Alright. That is definitely going to work." He turned, writing Dam under business. "His most prized possession?"

"Hmm…He bought an ancient dagger from China a few weeks ago for a TON of money. I mean it, at least 10000 gold coins. And he's displaying it at a Gala a week from now."

"Awesome." Dagger went under possessions. "Now…what can we do to ruin him as a person?"

"Well, I think that's obvious. We expose exactly what he did in Arrendelle. It's all being censored here to prevent riots, so no one but the 4 of us know what actually happened."

"Well, I've got a plan working, but I'll need the night to work it out. Emma, you go home and get some rest. It's going to be a busy few weeks."

Emma nodded to them both, before leaving the room. Elsa was staring at him oddly. "What?"

"I'm worried about Emma."

"What about her?"

"Can you trust her? She literally lies for a living."

"If I couldn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I trust her, you should too." Elsa nodded, averting her eyes. Something was up. "Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I'm just…concerned, that's all." He went over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and kissing her forehead.

"You're jealous of Emma, aren't you?"

"As if!" She shot back.

"You totally are." Elsa starting pouting, and he gave in. He planted a long kiss on her lips, then pulled back, staring into her eyes. "I love you. I will NEVER leave you. Never. And especially not for another girl. Ok?" Elsa grinned, and Seth smiled back, before pulling her in for another kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Ok…I read the comments, and you guys all thought Emma was going to steal Seth from Elsa. Really? 12 years of friendship and love versus a single save from jail. Not going to happen. But there will be something…heeheehee. Anyway, I also got an idea for the arc after this, so it's not going to be over anytime soon. Love you guys.**

Seth woke up in the pub room, to find his bed empty and a note on the inside of the door. On it was written "Went shopping with Emma, meet us when you wake up." Great. Seth threw on some clothes and headed for the market place.

(X)

When he found them, Emma was trying to choose between a pair of diamond earrings or a sparkling red dress. She ended up failing to make this choice, and simply bought both. They both turned to find Seth, grinning, in the doorway. Elsa went up, and they kissed each other hello. Jealousy flared in Emma's head, but she pushed it back down. Seth took Elsa's hand, leading her down the street to a chocolate shop Seth saw on the way over. Emma sighed, staring at their clasped hands. 'Maybe I should have left him in jail,' she thought as she followed.

(X)

"Alright, I've got a way to take down the dam." Seth whispered in the chocolate shop.

"Oh? Do tell." Emma replied.

"Elsa, it's going to rain tomorrow. Which means there will be an influx of water to the dam. You freeze most of it before it gets there, and let it build up. Emma, I'm going to get a senior officer's uniform, and you'll use that, plus your usual tactics, to keep anyone from getting too close. Then, Elsa will melt the ice, letting that built up water rush down, breaking the dam. The water will flow down, and we'll use evaporation and ice to keep anything important from being destroyed. The water will flow into the ocean, and the rich, and all those people who had to move, will be pissed at Hans."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Well, it's a better plan than the one you had to steal the painting. Any distress signals?"

"Elsa, if Emma can't hold off the guards," Emma snorted, and Seth shot her a look, "I want you to melt as much snow as you can make to add to the water. Come to think of it, do that anyway, if you can. Then send up another giant snowflake thingy, then you both RUN. If the water becomes too much to handle, I'll send up a flare, and we ALL run. Got it?" They both nodded. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a guard captain to kidnap." He rose from the table, kissed the top of Elsa's head, and then waved to them both as he left.

(X)

The guard captain had been easy to find. He was bragging his way into the bar closest to the castle, when Seth tapped him on the shoulder and, posing as a squire, told him of an emergency in the castle. They had raced of, with the captain following Seth, but as soon as they were out of sight, Seth spun around, slamming his elbow into the older man's temple. He crumpled, and Seth stole his clothes, hogtied him, and left him in the forest. A man with that kind of training? He'd get out. But it'd take a while, and he was so drunk he'd just chalk it all up to one hell of a kinky night.

(X)

The sun was setting as Seth returned to the pub, climbing the stairs to his room. He opened the door, and over the rumble of the drinkers downstairs, he heard Elsa's voice.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Old man was hard to trick. Had to tell him it was a national crisis to pull him away from the bar," He replied, closing the door behind him.

"A man devoted to his job."

"A corrupt job."

"But devoted nonetheless." Something was…off.

"Something wrong Elsa?"

"…Emma…did something today. A bit after you left."

"Elsa, what happened? What did she do? Do we have to go get her out of jail or something?"

"No…no it's nothing like that…Emma..." Elsa bit her lip, then continued to speak. "Emma kissed me."

**Authors Note: DUNDUNDUN! Well, you can't have a relationship that's all sparkles and butterflies, so expect some drama in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Authors Note: I haven't seen your reactions to the last cliffhanger yet, because I just uploaded it. Hope you liked it though. In case you care about imagery, I imagine Emma to look like Meg from Hercules, but with black hair, and Emma's hair has less poof. OK? OK.**

Seth looked blankly at Elsa, not comprehending what he had heard. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I said, she kissed me."

"She…" Seth would have had no problem with the event if, y'know, he wasn't IN LOVE with one of the girls involved in said event. He had only two rules when it comes to love. One, you don't fall in love with someone who doesn't love you back, and two, you don't love someone who loves someone else. Seth raced to the wall, flinging open the window, and leaping out into the night.

(X)

Emma couldn't believe she'd done that. It was so stupid! She'd liked girls since…the incident…but Elsa…Elsa was different from the rest. For one thing, it was usually Emma who did the seducing, but Emma would have done anything Elsa had asked before she kissed her. Emma continued down that train of thought, smiling at its conclusion, before something VERY solid slammed into her side, picking her up by the throat and slamming her against the wall. She grabbed the knife on her belt, trying to stab her assailant, but they pinned her arm against the wall. She struggled, but whoever was holding her had a very good grip. She raised her foot, slamming it into their stomach, and knocking them back. They released their grip, and they both spent a moment gasping for air. She glanced at her attacker, who had been knocked into the light from the candles on the street lamps, only to see it was Seth. He had rage in his eyes as he picked himself up, lighting a fire in his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled.

"You know what you did!"

"OK! I kissed Elsa! That doesn't mean you get to kill me!"

"..."

"Look, you're pissed. I kissed your girlfriend. At least if it was another guy, you could beat him up-,"

"I'd say I did a pretty good job of kicking the crap out of you!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Elsa had come out of nowhere, shoving herself in-between both of them. She faced Seth first, staring hard into his eyes. "I get it. You're jealous! You get like that pretty easily, but just like you, I'm not about to leave this! And especially not for, no offense," she shot over her shoulder, "a professional liar!"

"None taken," Emma replied, first looking confident, then cowering when Elsa turned on her.

"Any you! You can't just kiss people you know are together with someone else! Now, are you two kids finished fighting, or do I have to freeze you to cool your tempers?" Seth looked at Emma, apprehension on his face. "Shake hands you two, or we'll stand here all night."

"I hate it when she goes all Queen on me." Seth muttered. He extended his hand. "I am, if you are." Emma glanced down at the hand, which still contained a fire. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," he said, extinguishing the flame. She finally took his hand.

**Authors Note: I had fully intended for Seth to be pissed at Emma, and cut her out of the second bit of the plan when I started this chapter. Then I wrote it and I was like, Nah. Make 'em make up, then get on with the story. Love you guys, but the next chapter might take a while.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Ummm…Since I detailed that plan so well in the other chapter…I'm going to skip the actual execution of the plan and just skip to the aftermath and the next plan…sorry. (Don't kill me, I just need to end this soon)**

Seth couldn't believe how well the plan had gone. It went exactly as planned, Emma was able to keep any guards away from Elsa, while she stacked piles of snow next to ice and water, the water slowly melting both. When the water was finally released, it plowed into the dam, smashing the structure. Elsa had run down, skating on a trail of ice **(frozone style)** while Seth evaporated the water that strayed too far from the path, Elsa pushing debris away from homes with ice blasts and winds.

Once all the water flowed into the sea, they all retreated back to the pub. "That. Went. Perfectly!" shouted Emma, still buzzing with excitement. She turned to find Seth and Elsa had collapsed onto the bed, already asleep, exhausted from all the energy they'd used. She smiled, and went to the door, before turning back. "You take care of her Seth." Emma didn't know if Seth was awake or not, but Seth's brain chose that time to lay an arm across Elsa's waist. Emma grinned before shutting the door.

(X)

It was the next day, and, for a reason Emma couldn't fathom, they were shopping for cooking supplies. "What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be planning for the Gala?"

"There's one thing you should always remember when stealing from a party."

"What's that?" Seth turned to her, grinning as he held up a few tubes of icing.

"No one EVER cuts the cake, until someone tells them to cut the cake."

(X)

Emma was wandering the party, trying to find the shutoff valve or the gas lights. She made her way to the basement, spying a guard at the bottom of the stairs. She put on her 'Damsel in Distress' face, and ran up to him. "Sir! Sir, please help! There's a drunk outside, attacking all who enter!" The man's face lit up with concern, and he raced up the stairs behind her. She quickly continued past where he was stationed, finding the valve. "I hope this works," she said, turning the wheel, and shutting off the lights.

Seth was waiting for that. He leapt out of the top of the cake, which was just a wooden box covered in icing, and grabbed for the dagger. He pulled it out of its sheath, replacing it with a replica of the handle. He ducked back into the cake, replacing the top, before the first lantern was lit.

Hans panicked, shutting down the party, and replacing the dagger back in its vault, along with all of the other valuables. Seth and Emma met Elsa outside the castle, after the cake was wheeled out. Elsa wasn't shocked to see Seth hold up the dagger. She was surprised when an explosion rocked the lower east part of the castle.

"What the hell was that?!"

"It was the vault. No people, but all of the royal families valuable possessions? Poof."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Small explosive, on the replica of the knife. Well, I say small, it was actually rather large. All it took was a single, disembodied spark from yours truly, and boom. We've taken his possessions, his business, and now…we go after his name."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long, I've recently become obsessed with Doctor Who. I watched the entire Eccleston season in 2 days. I have a problem. As requested, a bit of Emma's backstory in this chapter. This has a lot of serious stuff in it, so if you like my usual banter…yeah, none of that. Lots of language too.**

Seth and Emma were at a table in the pub. Elsa was writing her speech to make to the people of the Southern Isles, detailing Hans' evil deeds, and it was Seth and Emma's job to protect her while she made it. But until that point, they were bored out of their minds.

"So…now that were all buddies again," said Seth, "I think we need to talk about what happened."

"Look, I said I'm sorry. What more-,"

"Oh, that's not what I meant."

"It-it's not?"

"No. We already apologized for our actions. No sense in bringing it up again. I was more curios than anything, about a few things. So, I thought I'd ask."

"Well, if it's just questions, then fire away."

"First of all, why did you save me? That day in jail."

"I'd heard there was a prisoner in a cell made entirely of concrete. No air holes, and foot thick walls. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"And how long have you…"

"Since before I helped you."

"Any particular reason? Or did you just wake up one day, and say 'I'ma date women now!'" Emma shut her eyes and lowered her head. Seth shut up, recognizing the response to a painful question. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive-"

"You're alright, it was a reasonable question. What happened was…," She shuddered as the words passed her lips, "…I was raped."

"Oh, God. I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know."

"I-If you don't mind me asking…" Emma shrugged. "When?"

"A year before you came to town the first time. I was pulling a con, and got discovered. That was their punishment. I went to court later, since I hadn't broken any laws yet, and the judge said I asked for it. Wearing my usual grifter clothes. Never trusted…them…again." She gestured to a rowdy group of guys on the other side of the bar, and Seth took it to mean the gender as a whole.

"You know…we could have some revenge."

"You think I haven't thought of that? They know my face!" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Emphasis on the 'WE'. And I don't mean a con. Just straight up terrorizing."

"I could…I could get behind that." Seth grinned, and Emma gave a small smile.

"Well then, go get changed. We've got some assholes to hunt!"

(X)

It was an hour later, and Emma had changed from her dress to pants and a shirt. They were racing across rooftops, leaping over gaps between buildings with ease. They were going to the criminal's hideout, or what it had been 6 years ago. They arrived at the address, only to find a decrepit house. "Well, let's go inside. See what we can find." Emma nodded, and they slipped in through an upper window. They were both surprised, however, to hear voices to come from downstairs.

"Oi! Bitch! Bring me and my friends some more liquor!" There was a gaggle of laughter, as Emma shuddered.

"You ok?" whispered Seth.

"That's the guy…" the words barely made it past her lips.

"It's going to be alright. He can't hurt you. Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm a bit insulted by that." Seth grinned, and Emma smiled sheepishly. "I've got an idea…"

(X)

The men had been playing cards for an hour when the lights went out. "The fuck happened?" yelled one of the five men.

"The gas cut out. I'll go check it out." The man descended the stairs. There was suddenly a groan, a noise of pure terror, and the man raced back up the steps. "THERE'S SOMETHING DOWN THERE!"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"A fi-figure! Standing in the basement!"

"Well, let's go teach it a lesson."

"What if it's a ghost?"

"Well, if we can't touch it, it can't touch us, so there's nothing to worry about. Now c'mon. Or are you ALL scared of this guy's imagination?" Not wanting to be thought cowards, the rest of the men rose from the table, and descended the steps. They found a black-clad, man sized silhouette, simply standing next to the gas valve. The man, who seemed to be the leader, sent one of his friends to go touch it. But when the man's hand extended the figure's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist, snapping it, and wrapping the arm around the guy's neck in one, fluid move. A quick kick to the back was all it took to send the guy running for mommy. Literally, he screamed "MOMMY!" as he raced up the stairs.

"Allan King." The figure spoke.

"Oh, so it speaks!" shot back the leader.

"Allan. King."

"Yeah…what do you want?"

"Allan. King."

"This guy's loony. Someone take him out!" Another of his friends approached the figure, and was sent running, this time with a broken collarbone.

"Allan. King." The leader intended to yell, 'What the fuck do you want?' in a loud, commanding tone. What came out was a whimper.

"Wha…" Whether or not humans can smell fear, they can sure as hell hear it. Allan heard it in his own voice. His other two friends gave him a quick glance, before racing up the stairs themselves.

"Allan King?" asked the figure, cocking his head.

"Yeah, that's me." Said Allan, seemingly getting his bravado back, but losing it the second the figure took a step towards him.

"You. 6 years ago. You did something unspeakable to a very dear friend of mine."

"What? I can't remember what I had for dinner last week! You expect me to remember six years ago?" Allan had thought that his confession of amnesia would make the figure disappear. But it didn't. It just made it angry. It picked him up by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall of his basement.

"SIX YEARS AGO! YOU RAPED A POOR, DEFENSELESS GIRL, IN THIS HOUSE! REMEMBER NOW?"

"YES! Yes I remember!" Allan yelled.

"Say it."

"What?"

"SAY. IT."

"OK! OK! I RAPED HER! JUST GO AWAY!" The figure released him, and Allan slid to the floor. He looked up to see his attacker, only to find empty space. He tried to calm his breathing, and turned to go back up the steps. He froze, however, when he saw the guard captain that he had invited for his monthly bribing session.

"Sorry Allan. Can't ignore a direct confession. I heard it. Screaming your guilt at the darkness are we?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Authors Note: I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve, so this isn't the last chapter. Love you guys, thank you for reading. I've had a lot of fun doing this, and if you want to write Fan-Fics, it's awesome. Give it a try.**

It was the day of the speeches. Hans had left the country for the week, so Elsa announced herself to the King of the Southern Isles, who was surprisingly welcoming. Once the situation was explained, the King renounced his son's title as prince, and banished him from the country. An explanation had to be given, so the King and Elsa were giving speeches to all the people of the Southern Isles. A wooden stage was hastily constructed in front of the castle gates, and all of the people were ordered to be in attendance. But when the formal announcement of Han's disownment came to the public, there was an outcry. "What'd Hans ever do?" came a voice from the crowd, and there were many after it.

"Well, citizens, I'm sure if you let Queen Elsa of Arrendelle-," said the King.

"That's the Ice bitch! The one Hans said attacked him!" interrupted the crowd.

"I assure you, it was quite the opp-," said Elsa.

"We have to get her! Before she tries to freeze us!"

"Wait, what?" Seth'd had enough. He was standing at the back of the stage in case he was needed, and this definitely qualified as needed. He lit fires at all stairs up, slightly hovering so as not to light the stage on fire. He walked forward, lightly guiding Elsa aside, before resting his hands on the podium at the front of the stage. He conjured the biggest fire he could manage behind him as he screamed to the crowd.

"LISTEN!" The crowd fell silent, awed, and terrified by the man in front of them. "Hans lied. He lied to everyone. And I'm alright with it taking a bit to sink in, but let's get something straight. To get Elsa, you have to go through me. And the thing about that is…," The fire behind him grew even larger. "Well, you can't. Am. I. Clear?" The few in the crowd that still had their wits about them nodded. "Good." He released the podium, extinguished the fires, and went back to his spot.

"Well, after…that…I think we need to establish a few things." Elsa said timidly. "Hans tried to kill me, not the other way around. I've had ice powers my entire life, and I assure you they're not dangerous. I would never intentionally harm any of you. But all Hans wanted was power. He deceived my sister, left her to die, and actively tried to kill me and my associate. That is why he has been banished. He also attempted to raise an army to go back, and this time to forcibly conquer all of Arrendelle. We stopped him. But should he come back…you know what to do. Right?" The King gave his people a hard stare, and they all nodded. Elsa smiled, and they all retreated from the platform. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Emma tackled them both in a hug.

"We did it!"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did," said Seth.

"Something wrong?" asked Emma, pulling back.

"No, I just…I'm just tired. So, we're done here." He said, turning to Elsa. "You can't have Mono forever. When are we leaving?"

"Leaving?" said Emma.

"Well, yeah. She's a Queen, got to get back to her people."

"Well, I just thought-,"

"You're welcome to come with us. As long as you promise to get a proper job, can't have you stealing from Arrendelle." Seth turned, surprised at Elsa's proposal but not shocked. He'd been expecting it.

"I…I mean…yeah! I'd love to!"

(X)

They were all an hour's sailing from Arrendelle. They were all standing on the deck, watching the island come over the horizon. "Well, now I've got to sneak you BACK into the castle."

"Why would you have to do that? Hans is gone, you don't have to hide what you were doing," said Emma. Seth hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know…simpler? It'd be easier to explain it off as an accident than we lied to all the people of Arrendelle."

Emma considered it. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I do have my moments."

**Author's Note: We're done here. Arc number 3 coming up soon. I might have to change the rating, it gets serious next arc. Lots of violence, and mentioning of violence, and...*shudders* if I go any farther than that, it's spoilers.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Authors Note: AND WE'RE BACK! **

It had taken a month for Elsa's advisors to calm down after the Mono scare. They were convinced that she was still contagious for a few weeks, then that she still had symptoms. It was kind of funny to watch them search for fatigue she never had in the first place. Anna had done wonderfully as substitute Queen, but she was eager to be free again. Seth could understand that. The night fell, and he left the cave. He turned to smoke, quickly moving over the town. He phased into Elsa's open window, only to find her sitting on the bed, her smile stretching from ear to ear. "Hey, Els. What's the smile for?"

"Well, they'res two things. One, we had an influx of supplies donated while I was 'sick', so we gave them to the shelters. I thought you'd like that." Seth grinned, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he responded.

"As happy as that makes me, that's not all."

"Gee, where'd you get that from? When I said there were two things?"

"Oh, no! The sarcasm! It burns!" he said playfully.

"Shut up!"

"So. What is it?"

"Kristoff…came to me today."

"Yeah?"

"He asked me for my blessing. He wants to marry Anna."

"Well, that was certainly quick."

"Anna just has that effect on people, I guess." Seth looked at Elsa, to see her smile droop.

"Something wrong?"

"Hans and Anna's relationship was quick too." At that, Seth pulled them apart, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"Hans was an evil asshole addicted to power. Kristoff is a sweet guy who smells like reindeer and is in love with your sister. Don't mix the two up. Ok?" Elsa nodded, the smile returning again. "You did say yes, right?"

"Of course. He has that pouty face, you can't say no to that."

(X)

Across the world, a meeting was taking place in a room lit only by a single lantern. There were two men standing over a table that had a map of Arrendelle on it.

"So, we conquer Arrendelle, you get to be king. You swear on your life to reopen trade?" asked the first man.

"I swear to it," said the second man.

"Good. Then we can begin."

(X)

Back in Arrendelle, unaware of the plots mounted against them, Seth and Elsa were discussing wedding gifts.

**Authors Note: DUNDUNDUN. There's going to be A LOT in this arc, mixing between heartwarming to heart-tearingintoathousandpeicesandstampingontheremains. That's a word. Also, any theories about who the two men are? Good. Keep them to yourself.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Authors Note: I say don't speculate, and the first review is speculation. Do you guys even read these?**

It was a month later, and due to Anna's limitless energy and eagerness and Elsa's authority, the wedding was planned and ready to go tomorrow. After endless rehearsals and dinners and etc, it had been a relief a few days ago to take Kristoff on his bachelor party. Seth had suggested they do it earlier than the day before, remembering a wedding where the groom's best man had passed out due to a hangover. Kristoff quickly agreed, and they had gone out for a night on the town. 'Oh, God, the hangover after that…' thought Seth as he phased to his usual entrance point at the window sill. He found Elsa slightly shaking, yet still smiling.

"Elsa? You alright?"

"My sister…my little sister is getting married tomorrow."

"Happiest day of her life."

"I know, but…what if Kristoff isn't the right guy? What if-"

"Elsa. You're having pre-marriage jitters, and it's not even your wedding. Look, does Kristoff love Anna?"

"Yes."

"Does Anna love Kristoff?"

"Yes…"

"Well, then there's no arguing. They want to be together, and they're nothing either of us can do to stop it."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Oh, no you don't. That's the jitters talking."

(X)

The ceremony had been wonderful. Very…interesting, at least, since Anna insisted on inviting ALL the trolls to come. And of course, all of them had. The reception was more crowded than it had been on Elsa's coronation, packed with people from this country and that country. Seth doubted many of them were here for anything other than formality, but that didn't matter to Anna. She greeted and thanked every single one.

(X)

Meanwhile, the two men had amassed an army, nearing a thousand in number. They had all been put on the other side of the North Mountain, waiting for the command to march to the port city.

(X)

Elsa'd had a bit too much to drink at the party, and when she tried to climb the stairs, her feet kept slipping out from under her. A sober Seth eventually grew bored of watching her fail, simply picking her up and carrying her up the steps. "Aw, well aren't you *hic* sweet?"

"I have my moments," he responded, giving her a wink.

**Authors Note: Calm before the storm, my friends. Calm before the storm.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Authors Note: And the storm.**

Seth woke up to hear the perimeter bells ringing. He sprang out of bed, shaking Elsa awake and they both threw on clothes, and Seth grabbed a sword. They both sprinted to check on the newlyweds, and found them asleep, naked but covered, in bed. Seth slapped Kristoff awake, and Elsa called Anna's name. Seth turned as they both changed, then all four of them ran outside to check on the walls. They found a force of at least a thousand men, standing at the beginning of the bridge leading to the gates. And at the head of this force stood two men: the Duke of Wesleton, and Hans.

"Monarchy of Arrendelle. All of you come out with Elsa bound in chains, and we will spare you. Fail to comply, and we will sack your city. You have one hour."

"Elsa?" said Seth. Elsa was trembling.

"Yeah?"

"Any more Marshmallows left in you?" Elsa looked confused for a second, before comprehension flashed across her face. She waved her arms, and 5 giant snowmen formed behind the force, standing between them and the town. Seth turned to Anna and Kristoff, glancing to Elsa before giving Kristoff the sword on his waist. "If it comes down to it." He said, giving it to Kristoff.

"This will keep us safe?"

"No. There is no safety in a sword. This takes life, not brings it. Using it is a responsibility and curse. I hope one day you can forgive me." Kristoff nodded solemnly, before taking the sword. Kristoff grabbed his wife's arm.

"We have to go." Anna shrugged off his hand, going to her sister.

"I'm not leaving you, Elsa."

"Yes. Yes, you are. You can't fight, and if I lose any of you…" she let the sentence trail off. Anna looked slightly panicked as Kristoff led her deep into the castle. Seth turned to Elsa, squeezing her hand as Hans addressed them again.

"We take the creation of these creatures as an act of war. Surrender now, or prepare to die."

"Create an ice shield around yourself, you're on support. Time to end this." Elsa nodded, her eyes filled with worry, as a thick curved piece of ice formed around herself. She then made it as clear as she could, so she could she through it. Seth dropped from the wall, landing on the bridge with a hard thud. He rose, as another sword dropped from the wall, this one made of ice. He scooped it up, and concentrated all of his energy in a hot air shield. A crossbow bolt flew at him, and was shoved aside by the practically solid air in front of him. Seth grinned. He hadn't thought that would work.

He charged, and the gates flew open behind him. The few guards Arrendelle had charged with him. Countless bolts bounced off as he hacked his way through the ranks. Dodge, slice, parry, stab, duck, turn, feint, stab. It felt almost natural. He slammed the hilt into a random head, only to see Hans run a guard through with his sword. The scene brought rage, and he charged. His energy failed him as Hans raised a downward slash at his head. The shield dropped as Seth raised his sword. They locked blades, struggling against each other's strength. Just as Seth was about to kick out Hans' leg, a crossbow bolt pierced his calf. The pain brought him to his knees, and he raised his head just in time for Hans' fist to meet it. The last thing Seth felt before blacking out was the feeling of being dragged.

(X)

Elsa saw Seth go down, and her heart broke. She fired a few, huge ice blasts into the massive crowd, not caring how many people she hit, before she heard an all too familiar scream. She turned to see Anna being held by a Wesleton solider, one arm wrapped around her neck, and the other holding a knife to her neck. "Surrender, or she dies!" yelled the man.

"Don't do it Elsa!" yelled Anna. But Elsa couldn't resist. Her arms fell to her sides, as she whimpered, "I surrender."

There was a cheer as one of the soldiers friends opened the gates, and the soldiers swarmed in. Hans' strolled to the front of the group, dragging Elsa along with him. He kicked open the castle doors before walking into the throne room. He dropped into the throne. "Oh, that just feels…right!" He turned to Elsa, who was giving him the most hateful look she could muster. "Kneel." 'What?' she thought. 'He doesn't actually expect me to…' "KNEEL!" he shouted. She slowly dropped to her knees, and bowed her head. 'God help us.' She thought, as she bowed to the new king.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Authors Note: …really don't have anything to say on this one. Yeah. Sorry it took so long. That'll do.**

Seth awoke, gasping for breath, in a dark room. He lit a fire, only for the light to be stopped by a solid wall. He moved the flame around, seeing how the wall connected to others, surrounding him. He raised the fire, and there was a concrete ceiling above him. "Oh, God no. Not one of these," he gasped. He exploded into smoke, expanding to every corner of the room and finding them all gapless. He condensed back onto the floor, before slamming his fist into the nearest wall in anger. His knuckles spit as they met the immovable stone. He had to vent. He created the biggest flame he could, using his energy to fuel it instead of the air in the room. He extinguished it, and started to collapse on the wall. He froze though, when he saw it was glowing. "The concrete…they must have mixed it improperly! The melting point is lower, so…" He created a rod of flame, making it as hot as he could manage, before pressing the point against the wall. There was a wisp of steam as the concrete glowed, before the molten concrete moved for the rod. Seth grinned, shoving harder as the rod slowly burned through the wall. After what seemed like hours, the rod suddenly jerked forward, signifying that he had burned though.

Seth phased through the small hole he had made, only to find 2 Wesleton gaurds standing on the other side of the wall. He was in a large room in the dungeons, with a metal door, and the two men were standing beside it. Once they saw him solidify, one of them moved for the handle. He jerked away, though, when the entire door became covered in flames. The other man charged him, raising his sword, but he soon collapsed, screaming and clutching his burned face. Seth hadn't moved. The other man was still standing next to the door, possibly expecting the flames to disappear. On the contrary, part of the flames expanded, forming into a knife that moved to his face. "Elsa. Hans. Where?" Seth spat out.

"I'm not telling you anything!" the man yelled, scared as he was.

"I don't have time for this," said Seth. The knife dropped several feet, plunging into the man's leg. The man screamed, and tried to collapse, but the knife had pinned his leg to the wall. "WHERE?"

"MAIN BALLROOM!" shouted the man. "Everyone's in the ballroom!"

"Good boy," said Seth. The knife disappeared, as did the flames on the door. The man passed out from pain, and Seth gave him a once-over. The wound in the man's leg had been cauterized from the moment it was made, so he'd live. 'Hans not so much' Seth thought as he took the man's keys, and wrenched open the door.

(X)

In the main ballroom, Hans was decided whether to kill Anna and Elsa, or sell them into slavery. As satisfying as both would be to him, he just couldn't make a choice. The minute he took power, he moved all the prisoners of the battle into a cage built in the ballroom (except for Seth, of course). He was staring Elsa in the face, and to her credit, she was staring back. They had been like that for 10 minutes when the Duke burst through the door. "HANS!"

"Has to come to me for everything…" Hans muttered. "What is so important?" he asked.

"That maniac is loose!" Elsa perked up, confused. 'Who are they talking about?' she thought.

"Relax, we've got our best men divided between in here and out there. Nothing gets in here without my permission." At his words, sounds of fighting erupted outside. There were clashes of metal, orders being yelled, and screams of pain.

"Guess we'll find out about that, wont we?" yelled Anna from the cage. At her words, the Duke started to worry.

"Any strategy, in case he does get in?"

"Fine. Crossbows, at the ready! He gets in, pelt him." At his order, all the noises outside ceased. "I told you, nothing gets i-," He was interrupted by the loudest _BANG_ anyone had ever heard. Metal twisted in ways it wasn't meant to be twisted as the door imploded. The smoke from outside cleared, to reveal Seth in tattered clothes. He cracked his neck, first to the left, then to the right.

"Right. Who's first?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Authors Note: Can I say something? 2000 VIEWS IN 5 DAYS? PARDON MY FRENCH, BUT HOLYFUCKINGSHITONASTICK! I never expected anything like what this story has gathered. This was just something I liked the idea of, so I wrote it. It gathered some followers, and now we're here. Thank you all so much.**

Every man in the room leveled his crossbow at Seth. He didn't flinch. "Fire, you morons!" shouted Hans. There was a resounding click, as thirty crossbows fired. Seth raised his hands, and there was a light brighter than the sun. It hurt Hans' eyes just to be in the same room as it. The light disappeared, to reveal an unharmed Seth, with his arms stretched outward, and his eyes blazing with fury. He had created a wall of flames, burning the bolts to ash before they reached him.

"My turn," he said. He pulled his arms in slightly, only to thrust them back out. 30 men's uniforms simultaneously burst into flames. Their screams echoed through the room, as they struggled to tear off the burning fabric. The chains on Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and Emma's chains glowed red hot, then snapped, freeing them, as the connections on the cage burst, and it fell apart. Seth lowered his arms, breathing heavily from exhaustion. The Duke of Wesleton tried to creep out the door, and Seth saw him out of the corner of his eye. He spun around, picking the small man up by the neck, and slamming him against the door. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't crush your larynx. You attack my home! You bring THAT bastard back! You try to kill EVERY ONE I LOVE! ONE GOOD REASON!" The only response was a gurgle from the old man's throat. Seth reared his other hand back, and slammed it into the side of the man's head, knocking him out. He turned around to deal with Hans, when a crossbow bolt pierced his arm.

He snapped the front of the bolt off, pulling the back of the rod out, being careful to pull straight out. He finished his turn, only to find Hans standing on the window sill, crossbow in hand. He gave Seth a mock salute before dropping out of the window. 'Fuck it,' he thought, before turning and running to Elsa. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I think he was trying to figure out what to do with us…" Seth sighed with relief, before turning to face the Duke.

"What do we do with him?"

"Dungeons. We can put him in that concrete cell, see how he likes it."

"Well, I think they intended to let me die, we can't do that with him."

"Fine, well make a bit removable. Now, what about Hans?"

"He's gone. If he's smart, he won't ever show his face again. We won't find him unless he wants to be found."

"Y-Your bleeding," said Elsa, pointing to Seth's arm. He tore a rag of his shirt off, wrapping it around his wound and pulling it tight, stopping the bleeding.

"Not anymore. Is everyone alright?" he shouted. His response was a few nods, and a groan from Kristoff. They had knocked him out, but it had taken a while.

"My ribs hurt, but I'm fine."

"Yeah, they probably broke a few. We have to get him to the doctors. Where's Sven, he can carry you?"

"Stables."

"Got it. C'mon Elsa." They both went to the stables, unhooking a panicking Sven, before leading him back to the castle. He picked up Kristoff, as the man grunted from pain, before draping him over the reindeer. "Elsa, stay here, use the guards to get some peace. Anna, you stay with her."

"I'm not just leaving my husband."

"Fine. Hop on." Anna pulled herself up, sitting behind Kristoff. Seth pulled them both into town, towards the doctor's.

**Authors Note: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I SWEAR!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Authors Note: Here we are. Almost there, but not quite. Hope you've enjoyed.

Seth walked back towards the castle, after assurances from Anna that between her and the doctor, Kristoff would be fine. He phased over the wall, as the gates were closed, and opened up the front doors. He walked into the throne room, only for two Wesleton soldiers to rush him. He created a wall of fire, backing them up, and pressing them into the wall. "What the hell are you two doing here? Didn't you hear? Hans has been beaten!" The men remained silent. "Elsa!" Silence. "Oh, no…," He kept the shield up, and raced around the castle. Elsa wasn't inside. "Guards!" The guard captain approached.

"Yes, sir?" Seth instructed the captain on how to deal with the two men downstairs. The captain nodded, and followed his orders.

(X)

An hour later, the Wesleton men were tied to chairs, both facing separate windows several floors up. Seth burst into the room, breaking, but not shattering, the glass with a gust of hot air. He went to the first man, tying a blindfold on him as he began to speak. "Alright, gentlemen. Here's how this is going to play out. One of you is going to tell me what I want to know." He moved on to the other one, tying the rag around his eyes. "And the other goes out the window."

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" shouted the man on Seth's right. After that, the men both shut up, mouths clenched shut, and trembling.

"Going to do this the hard way then? Alright. Ennie." He took a step to his left. "Meenie." Another step. "Miniee." He took the final step, standing directly behind the chair. "THIS ONE!" he roared, shoving the chair through the window. The man screamed, and then was cut short.

"EERNIE?" the other man shouted.

"Eernie…is gone." Seth said, strolling over, hunching and removed the blindfold. "He has…left the building. Now, tell me, or you'll follow him. Where's Elsa?"

"HANS!" the man shouted. "Hans took her! He was waiting until you left and he took her!"

"Where?"

"10 miles north, out to sea. He knows you're coming."

"Good," said Seth, standing up, and replacing the blindfold. He started to walk to the door, before turning around. "Oh, and if you're lying to me? I'll come back and tear your arms off. Understood?"

"…15 miles."

"Thank you."

Seth left the room, descending the steps 2 floors, until he reached the room where he stationed the guard captain. He strolled into the room, turning to his right to see the man he had thrown out the window, still strapped to the chair. A rope had been tied to the leg of the chair, catching him, and allowing the captain to drag him in through the window. "I threw you both out. You, we caught. Him, not so much. Now, tell me what I want to know!"

"15 miles north! That's where he's got her! I swear! Just leave me alone!" Seth grinned, before turning and whispering to the captian.

"Lock them both in the dungeons. Neither are to be able to see or speak to one another. Clear?"

"Crystal," responded the Captain. Seth set off for the docks. Time to end this.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Authors Note: There might be more after this, but I don't know. Don't quote me on that. I might be able to come up with some new enemies for our heroes to face.**

Seth had been sailing for an hour when Hans' brig came over the horizon. He readied himself, strapping the sword he had brought to his back, and bringing flames to his hands. He thrusted off the ship, landing on the deck, only to find it empty. He went to the captain's quarters, and threw open the doors. He flew back, though, when Hans' boot planted itself on his chest. He skidded on the deck, before using another thrust to plant his feet. He drew his sword.

"I knew you'd come."

"Gee, how on Earth did you figure that out?"

"A comedian till the end, are we?"

"Where is she, Hans?"

"You took everything from me!"

"Only because you tried to do the same!" He charged as he yelled, swinging the sword at Hans' head. Hans raised his sword to block, locking their blades. He turned the sword, using the hand guard to move Hans' sword before punching Hans in the face. Hans stumbled back, before feinting to the left, then stabbing to the right. Seth saw through it, swiping the sword and opening up Hans' chest. He stabbed at it, only for Hans to spin, dodging the attack. Hans grabbed Seth's wrist, slamming his elbow down on it. Seth dropped the sword, and jerked his hand back on impulse. Hans punched him in the stomach, and he bent over from pain, before Hans' knee hit his forehead. He launched back onto his back.

"How? How do you persist? I take your home, and you fight on. I take your girl, and you fight on. I take everything you love! And yet you fight on! HOW?"

"Because…you never know how strong you are…," He phased, quickly appearing behind Hans. "Until there's nothing else you can be!" He thrust his hand forward, and a burst of hot air burst through his stomach, blowing it open. Hans collapsed, groaning. Seth went to his front to finish the job, when Hans raised himself up on his arm, stretching the other one outwards.

"Please! One more chance! I promise."

"I've given you 3 chances. And every time you crawl back for more. No more chances." Seth stretched his hand out.

"Please?"

"Where is she Hans?"

"Cargo hold." Hans sighed, as if resigning himself.

"Thanks." Then Hans burst into flames. Seth watched the man scream, trying to put himself out, until he stopped moving.

He raced down the steps to the cargo hold, only to find a single box, in the middle of the humungous room. "ELSA!"

"Seth?" He raced over to the box, raising his sword.

"Elsa, get as far away from my voice as you can!" He heard shuffling in the box, before plunging his sword into the crack in the box. He used it as a crowbar, prying off the top. Elsa leapt out of the box, wrapping her arms around Seth. "Woah, easy. I've got you."

She suddenly pulled back, panic on her face. "Where's Hans?" Seth lowered his head.

"…He's come down with a sudden case of…burning. He won't be bothering us again. Let's get out of here." They both raced up the steps, before bursting onto the deck. Hans' body had already burnt to ash, and the surrounding deck was already burning. He led her to the edge of the ship, and she formed an ice bridge connecting the two vessels. They slid down it, landing on Seth's ship. They turned, watching the ship burn. "So…What now?"

"What?"

"All we've been doing since you became Queen is chase Hans and plan a wedding. What now?"

"We could…plan another wedding."

"I just saved you from a homicidal maniac and you're proposing?"

"More asking you to propose, but yeah."

"Well, then. Elsa, Queen of Arrendelle. Will you marry me?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that question for 12 years."

"So, that's a yes, then?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go home, and announce it to the world!"

"Lets."

**Authors Note: I've been waiting to kill that bastard since he first appeared. Glad to do it. Hope you enjoyed, there might be some little vingettes of Elsa and Seth's life later, but this is about it. Its been…a trip. Love all you guys.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Authors Note: I had an idea, and I liked it. Here it is. There will be more, and I promise a wedding chapter. I'm not that cruel. I AM NOT DONE I HAD AN IDEA. EXPECT IT AFTER THE WEDDING ARC. YOU ALL GOT THAT? DID I MAKE THIS SENTENCE BIG ENOUGH? GOOD!**

Elsa's advisors had been…less than pleased. "Absolutely not!" shouted a man who Seth was seriously starting to dislike, Dean Joan. Head advisor to the previous King and Queen for 20 years.

"And why the hell not?" shouted Elsa back.

"The man doesn't even have a title. Hell, he doesn't even have a last name!" Elsa turned to Seth.

"Is that true?"

"What? My parents disappeared when I was 5. I can't remember my last name. Does that matter?"

"A bit."

"A bit? A generation long tradition is a bit important?" shouted Dean.

"Tradition?" asked Seth, raising an eyebrow.

"A royal cannot marry a commoner! It's just not right!"

"And why not? Why not have a good mixing of the classes?"

"You think our Queen would dirty her hands on you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was under the impression that she accepted my proposal."

"And how do I know you didn't brainwash her or something?"

"You're kidding right? And anyway, about that title…" Seth turned to Elsa. "I kept the Queen company for 12 years when no one else could. I helped save the kingdom from an eternal winter. I was one of only 3 people who took down Hans. I practically single-handedly defended this castle from attack, reclaimed it after it had been captured, and killed this country's only national enemy in years. Wouldn't you say that's worthy of a knighthood?"

"I'd say that's more than deserving of a knighthood," responded Elsa.

Seth turned back to Dean, whose mouth was agape. "There we go. Problem solved." Dean didn't move. "What? You didn't think your guards did all that, did you?"

"Y-you still don't have-,"

"What? A last name?" Seth turned to Elsa. "You're Queen. Can you give me a name?"

"I…think so."

"Again! Problem solved! Hell, she could fire you, change the tradition, and have us married before you could walk out the door, and we all know it!" Seth laughed. Dean started to protest again, when Seth got in his face. Their noses inches apart, he began to whisper. "I love her more than anything in the world. More than life itself. You deny me her, and I have NOTHING to live for. So, you get between me and her, and you won't be standing there for much longer. Because I'll have nothing to lose."

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it. He turned to the rest of the council. "I agree. Any one else?" The rest of the council raised their hands.

"Wonderful," said Seth.

Seth started to walk away, before Elsa caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "What did you say to him?"

Seth only grinned. "The truth."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Authors Note: Got a bit of a twist in this chapter. Don't know how it's going to be received, but I like it.**

Seth had been hunting for 10 hours, and caught nothing. The woods had been empty. He had gone because it was time for the girls to talk dresses, and, apparently, he couldn't be around for that. He'd disappeared, taking a bow and a few arrows, only to find the animals that usually populated the woods had run off. He'd set off for the castle in a bad mood, throwing open the doors and stomping up the steps. He dumped the bow and quiver on the floor of his room, turning to clean himself up, when he saw Elsa standing in the doorway, wearing the dress from her coronation, minus gloves. "Hey," he said.

"Catch anything?"

"Not even a rabbit. Enjoy dress-picking?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, but I think I'm going to bed soon."

"Actually, we have some guests. They wish to meet you, so please come to dinner. After you clean up, though," she said, spying his dirt-stained clothes.

"Visiting dignitaries? Oh, the joys of marrying a Queen," he said sarcastically. He went to give her a kiss, but she wrinkled her nose and pushed him away.

"No kisses 'till you smell better."

"None? You cruel, cruel mistress!" he said overdramatically.

"Just get clean, get changed, and get downstairs. She turned and left, and he quickly bathed, lathering himself in soap to get rid of the stench. He exited the tub, grabbing a towel, and dried himself off as he grabbed his outfit. He finished the drying, laying the clothes he wore for his knighting ceremony on the bed. They were fancy, and they looked nice, but they were uncomfortable as hell. He threw on the clothes, descending the steps, tugging at the sleeves that were just a bit too short. He opened the dining room doors, speaking as he entered.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. It took a while to-," He finally took in the people seated, and froze. There were five people at the table. Elsa nervously sat next to an empty chair, on her other side sat Anna, who had the biggest smile he'd ever seen plastered on her face, and Kristoff sat next to her, looking utterly perplexed. The other two people, who were seated across from Elsa, he'd never seen before in person, but he'd seen paintings and heard the descriptions. "Well, Elsa. I've worried about a lot of things these past few weeks. Never thought I'd have to add meeting your parents to that list." There was no mistaking Adgar and Indun, former King and Queen of Arrendelle.

"How did you know?" asked Adgar.

"Well, sir, your wife looks exactly like Elsa. And your hair color matches Anna's perfectly," he responded, seating himself in the empty chair. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but…you're dead. How are you here?"

"The ship we were on did indeed crash, but by chance we survived, floating on a stray piece of deck. We washed ashore on an island near Corona. By the time we got to the mainland, the rumors of our death had spread across the globe. There were hundreds of impersonators, all claiming to be us to get at our thrones. We knew we'd just get caught up in the masses of rejects, so we worked. We saved money for a trip back."

"Astonishing."

"Lucky is what it was," he said, raising his cup to his lips. He paused, however, when his eyes fell back on Elsa. "You're not wearing gloves?"

"No, father."

"And why have you disobeyed me?" The coldness in his voice astonished Seth. Not a minute before he'd been the caring father and king.

"I've learned to control them."

"And what does that mean?"

"What does it sound like? She can control them," piped up Seth.

"Stay out of this," Adgar shot back. Indun was now quietly trying to talk him down, to no avail.

"I just think you're being rude to her."

"And who are you to decide that?"

"No one told you? I'm your future Son-In-Law." Shock registered on Adgar's face as he gave Seth another look. Apparently, no one _had_ told him.

"No," said Adgar quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, no. I've lost one daughter to a commoner already, I won't lose another." Anna and Kristoff looked insulted, and Elsa was starting to panic, her eyes darting between her father and her fiancé.

"And who are _you_, to decide that?"

"I AM KING!"

"No. No, you aren't. When you 'died', the bishop passed that power to Elsa for you. It's a one-way street. You can't just come back and take the throne whenever you like."

"I'm still their father."

"That you are. But this is their decision to make. And, about that commoner thing, Kristoff is The Royal Ice Master."

"That's not a thing."

"Also, now that they're married, he's a prince. And I am a knight. We're not commoners, we have titles."

"Once a commoner, always a commoner."

"What is with you? I lived in this kingdom since the day I was born, and you always seemed so nice! What happened?"

"Life. Life happened. People cheated us, robbed us, and beat us in Corona. And now people are trying to steal my daughters."

"Technically, one's already been stolen-,"

"OUT! Get out! You're banished, Knight or not. Guards, take him away!"

Guards converged from all sides. Seth phased up to the rafters,** (God bless castles and their open ceilings)** then shouted down to Adgar's shocked face. "Yeah, by the way, I've got powers too," he said cheekily. "And you're not the only one who was hurt while you were gone. It hurt EVERYONE. I found Elsa, a week after your disappearance. She was cradling a painting of the three of you, wrapped in the arms of ice statues of you. It broke my heart, and you broke hers. And now, you've done it again." He phased through the cracks in the ceiling to the floor above them, then out the window.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Authors Note: Ok, next the wedding chapter, then I finally change the status to complete. Enjoy.**

Seth sprinted into his cave, packing the emergency supplies he hadn't moved to the castle. He'd have to move, the ex-King would find out where he was staying. He was content to go back to their nightly visits, but…he yelled in frustration, and punched the wall of the cave. 'What are you doing, Seth? Running from an old man? Go back there, right now, and get the woman you love!'

(X)

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted Elsa.

"He wasn't who he said he was. He lied to me. Why didn't he say he had powers?"

"Would you have liked him any better if he did?" Adgar stayed quiet. "You don't understand! When you locked me up, he was the ONLY thing that kept me sane!"

"You mean, he was here, in this castle, seducing you-,"

"Jesus Christ, Dad! We were 9! No one seduced anyone! He was my friend! He comforted me! He helped me!"

There was suddenly a crash, as the front doors burst open. Adgar turned, but Seth there in a flash. Adgar blinked, and took a step back. Seth's eyes burned with rage as he stared down the older man. "I'm going to tell you what I told that idiot advisor of yours. I love Elsa, and she loves me. I choose to ask her to marry me, and she choose to say yes. You were not a part of any of it. And, to be honest, I have no problem with continuing that. If you refuse to acknowledge the marriage, then Anna can hand Elsa off. But, there will be a marriage. Because I love your daughter more than anything else life has to offer." Adgar stood there, unmoving, for the longest period of time. Seth had rehearsed that a thousand times on his way back to the castle, and he remained where he stood, waiting for any of the reactions he had predicted. And then, Adgar did something Seth never foresaw. He embraced him.

"Oh, my boy! Wonderful performance!" The older man patted him on the back, before releasing him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why, Seth. You're smart, can't you see?"

"Evidently not," Seth replied, eyes darting to Elsa, who looked equally confused.

"It was a test!" Seth blinked, not processing this.

"A test?"

"To see if you were worthy! I had my doubts, after your departure, but that cements it!"

"Ok, let me see if I'm getting this. You come back home, and the first thing you do is anger a man who, no offense, could quite easily kill you, risk your personal relationship with both your daughters, AND risk causing another eternal winter, just to test your daughter's fiancé?"

"Why, isn't that the fun of your kids getting married?"

"That was the worst, most insane and asinine plan anyone in the history of the universe has ever thought of." Seth paused, before his face split into a grin. "You and I are going to get along wonderfully."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Authors Note: Here we are. 71 Microsoft Word pages. 24286 words. And finally, the end. Hope you've enjoyed the ride, I know I have. See you guys in my other fan-fics.**

Seth couldn't stop worrying about the wedding. He triple checked his clothes, examining his person for the minutest of mistakes. He paced the room nervously, before Kristoff knocked on his door. "Seth? C'mon, buddy. It's time." Seth sighed, trying to get the tension to leave his body. He pried open the door, nervously stepping out into the back of the church. The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder. "You nervous?"

"Gee, how did you know?"

"Trust me. You think it's all going to go wrong. I know. But when you stand up there, and you see her in that dress...you forget all about…well, everything."

"Well. Thanks for that."

"Not like-,"

"I know what you meant. Thanks, Kristoff."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out there." Seth grinned, before walking up to the alter. He faced the priest, nervously tapping his foot. Then the music started to play, and he stiffened. His clothes threatened to ignite as he turned. And then he saw her. And…it all slipped away.

Elsa had her hair in a ponytail, as opposed to her standard braid. The front half framed her forehead, while the back hair drifted over her shoulder. And the dress…It was tight, and hug the front of her legs, but drifted behind her. There was a fabric, extending from the skirt, that covered her chest, and a thin layer of ice covered her upper torso, and came down to her elbows. The whole thing was covered in images of snowflakes. Seth had seen all of Arrendelle thaw in a matter of seconds, and he thought he would never see anything so beautiful ever again. Needless to say, he was wrong. Her father was walking her down the aisle, and as they reached Seth, Adgar turned to his daughter, kissed the top of her head, and let her go to Seth. Seth's eyes followed her to the spot next to her, and his gaze never left her. He extended his hand, and her fingers intertwined with his. He knew the priest was speaking, but he couldn't find it in him to care. All that mattered was Elsa. Then, the priest stopped speaking, and he knew that it was time for the vows. So, voice stuttering every now and then, he began to speak.

"I never knew that I could care about anything so much. And then I met you. And I never wanted to be with anyone else. I would rather die tomorrow, being your husband for a day, than live for the rest of eternity, never knowing you." He grinned as Elsa's eyes began to water, and he slipped the ring on. It was a simple thing, but he had made it. He had forged a ring of metal, and studded it with a sapphire that looked exactly the same shade as Elsa's eyes. It had taken days, since he'd never even attempted blacksmithing before, and he couldn't have been prouder. He looked back into her eyes, as it was her turn to speak.

"I never would have thought that the kid that snuck in my bedroom window when I was nine, would become the most important person in my life. Yet, here we are. And I couldn't be happier." Seth's lips rose in a smile, as Elsa slipped on a gold ring with a ruby center.

"By the power vested in me, by the kingdom of Arrendelle, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," uttered the ancient priest. Seth grinned his lopsided smile, and met Elsa's lips. As he stood there, surrounded by guests and a cheering Anna, he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.


	35. Chapter 35

HEY, GUYS! WORKING ON A SEQUEL RIGHT FUCKING NOW! CHECK ON MY PROFILE IN AN HOUR OR TWO FOR The Ice in the Flames 2: The Cold Summer!


End file.
